There's Light In The Darkness
by arianaamanda
Summary: What's stronger than a Vampire, a werewolf, a hybrid, and an original? Elena Gilbert thats who and what mystical powers does she entail. Is tall, dark, and handsome in for the ride? Or did he join the ride a long time ago? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**There's Light In The Darkness**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys this is my first shot at writing a Delena fanfic! I have another story about The Secret Life Of The American Teenager and the pairing is Ricky and Amy, so go check that out if you're interested.**

**Anyways it would be fabulous if you were to Favorite this story or at least Review! Now lets read that summary again...**

**Summary:  
What's stronger than a Vampire, a werewolf, a hybrid, and an original? Elena Gilbert thats who and what mystical powers does she entail. Is tall, dark, and handsome in for the ride? Or did he join the ride a long time ago?**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Some people say that the Light and the Darkness are two polar opposites, but the wiser say otherwise.

"Yes, the darkness hideth not from thee; but the night shineth as the day: the darkness and the light are both alike to thee."

We as humans like to think that naming us in a category of light and dark defines as a whole. We degrade ourselves and others by calling each other dark and give to much credit to the ones who are 'light'.

We all are light and dark and they battle each other constantly, but one over shines the other and that is why thee is light or dark. At often times we chose to be light or dark, but were never really one or the other unless you submit to one of the two sides completely.

This is were the stereotypical Heaven and Hell come in. There is a Heaven and there is a Hell and the only beings who posses such light or dark is God or the Devil himself, but before we are light and dark or dark and light we are kids who are the purest of white lights and the blackest black hole and this is were our story of two young kids who grew to know each others light and dark.

**General POV**

The shrill sound of laughter filled the the cold and frigid night air. 7 year old Elena Gilbert was having one of the best times with 10 year old Damon Salvatore out in her backyard.

They were just kids being kids doing mischievous things. Although Elena wasn't so ordinary, she could do things no other kid... as a matter of fact no adult could ever imagine. She was definitely using it to her best ability, but she never knew why she could.

"Do it again, Do it again!" The blue eyed Damon chanted excitedly. "Okay, okay. Here I go." The brunette giggled. She shut her doe eyes and relaxed her muscles. She breathed in deeply and thought about what she was going to say.

At the same time Damon was awaiting for her to enter his thoughts and send him a message and he received one.

_I love you, Damon._

He received this message and it warmed his heart because he loved his best friend too, only he couldn't admit it. "Did you send that?" He asked not believing his ears, in his case his head.

"Of course I did you big dummy! I love you as a friend!" She smiled brightly at him and lightly punched his shoulder. As a friend... He thought.

"Oh whatever. You're not so bad yourself Lennie." He said and bumped shoulders with her. "I know I'm awesome and I have superpowers!" She said and abruptly stood up and did a superhero pose. "Hey! You only have one superpower!" Damon argued and stared up at her.

"Well Damon you haven't seen this one, yet." She said with a cheeky smile that looked as if her cheeks might begin to hurt. Damon only chuckled and sat in a new found impatience and excitement. "You see that pebble right over there?" She asked while pointing to the round a jagged pebble that sat right next to Damon's shoe.

"Yeah, why?" He asked confused because what would a pebble have to with anything. "You'll see." And she began to form her hand and relax it like a feather with her dainty fingers spaced out and her hand elevated in the air.

At the same time the pebble also elevated into night sky. She kept her focus on the rock and turned to look at Damon and said, "Cup your hand like a bowl." He did as he was told and watch the pebble being placed in his hands. He watched dumbstruck and giggled.

"That's amazing, Lennie! When did you learn how to do this?" He asked and looked over the pebble as if to check if there was something making it hover in the air like it did a while ago.

"I didn't learn... It just happened." She shrugged indifferently. Damon looked up and they caught each others eye.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until they were interrupted out of their reverie.

"Elena! Damon! Come inside. It's getting late." Miranda said to her daughter and Damon.

Elena looked to her left and her hair whipped to the side as she looked at her momma. "Come on we gotta go inside." She said and waited for him to stand up. "You go ahead. I'm going to dust myself off real quick." He said hoping she would leave without question.

"Oh I get it... You want dust off your precious leather jacket." She mocked and started walking towards her moms' direction. _Well no question, but surely commentary. That's Elena for ya. _He thought and smiled to himself. "It's real leather, ya know!" He called back and she just shook her head and kept walking.

He stood up on his two feet and brushed his leather jacket off and grabbed the pebble and slid it into his pocket.

He wanted to remember this day because this was the day he really started to care for Elena.

He walked into the house and found her in the living room with her mommy her and father. " Damon, I called your mother and she said it was fine for your to sleepover with Elena." Miranda said and Damon nodded. "Now I want you guys to go to sleep. Goodnight, Elena." Grayson said and kissed Elena's cheek and ruffled Damon's hair. "Goodnight, guys" Miranda said and kissed them goodnight.

Damon and Elena marched upstairs and passed the sleeping Jeremy's room and made it inside Elena's. They climbed into her bed and lay down. "Will you show me more of your powers Lena?" Damon nervously asked.

"Always." Elena said sleepily and fell into a slumber. He watched a stream of moonlight hit her face and the way it made her face glow. It truly enchanted him. "Night, Lena." He said and his eyes lingered for a moment longer. Elena nuzzled her body closer to Damon's and they fell asleep because they were in for a whole lot for the next few years.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you guys haven't noticed... Elena has 'powers' and the powers that are included is Telekinesis and Telepathy. Next chapter it states what supernatural being she is and this chapter was Damon and Elena's friendship and Elena's abilities.**

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter and I hope you guys continue reading and enjoying the ride with me.**

**Next chapter is like a present chapter where their there original age with a couple flashbacks and what happened over the years, so stay tuned! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**This is the second chapter and this chapter talks about what Elena is. This chapter doesn't really contain any Delena, but hopefully next chapter will and you will see why after you read this chapter.**

**I also wanted thank everybody who favorited this story. I'm so ecstatic and I hope you guys continue reading!**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

**Enough of my rambling!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The sky was a cerulean blue, the air was crisp and the sun was shining gloriously and no sign of a cloud was seen. The blazing sun hit my face and I relished in the heat it brought truly enjoying the beauty of the Friday afternoon. The only problem was the overly peppy blonde was disturbing my serene state.

"All right everybody! Off your tushy's! We got cheer practice." The bubbly blonde, Caroline smiled and put her two hand on her hips to emphasize her point. "But don't we stretch on the ground, so technically we have to stay on our tush!" A slacker in the background argued back ready to go home.

"Fine, if you amateurs say so." Caroline snapped back and walked over to Bonnie and I. "Calm down Caroline. They just want to go home because its a Friday." The beauty black skinned girl, Bonnie said thoughtfully. "Then why aren't you guys arguing?" She asked with a pout and sad eyes.

"Because we know you would skewer us." Bonnie laughed at her antics. I just continued and aimlessly started stretching my limbs while listening to my two best friend banter and slightly smiling to myself.

This is what I loved most about them. Caroline was the let loose of our threesome and Bonnie was the level headed buzzkill at times and then there was me; the wild party girl that knew right from wrong.

"Elena! Are you even listening?!" Caroline exclaimed annoyed. "Hmm... Um, no. What did you say?" I asked cautiously because being pointed at with one of Caroline's glares is your worst nightmare.

"I was saying that we should totally do something today because it is a Friday. We should have some fun and party." Caroline said excitedly and I looked to my right to see Bonnie trying to gauge my expression.

"I-I don't know I have things to do." I lied terribly. I was never good at lying and every time I lied it was like a pang to the gut. It was an... odd feeling. "Elena... If its about your parents or something then you know you can talk to us." Bonnie said sympathetically and grabbed a hold of my hand.

I winced at the mention of my parents that died when I was seventeen because they had the misfortune of driving off of Wickery Bridge. "That was three years ago guys. I'm dealing, but I'm fine." I stated and gave them a reassuring smile. They seemed to accept it, but not long after that did they find out the real reason of my reluctance to go out.

"You're not going to do some research on that supernatural crap again, are you?" Caroline asked skeptically and it was my turn to snap a glare at her. Sometimes she was a little bit insensitive.

"It's not crap. It's my life and I'm trying to find out what I really am. I need to know why I have these abilities Caroline. If you were me wouldn't you like to know why you can levitate things in the air or mimic somebody's exact voice?" I asked her incredulously.

"I think what Caroline is trying to say is that you always spend your time researching. You should hang out and let loose." Bonnie said in a soothing voice and I started realizing what they were talking about. I had spent all my time on the computer and buying books about mystical creatures that had the same abilities as me.

I even forgot when the last time Bonnie, Caroline, and I hung out or had a girls night. "Fine. Where to and what time." I said reluctantly and sighed. "Yay! Okay we meet at your house Elena at 6:00 PM and get ready to go to the club!" Caroline squealed and clapped her hands like a five year old. "Really, Caroline a club." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! The only way to let loose is to drink some booze. Ooh that rhymed." Caroline said and we started laughing at her. "Well it's time to start cheering." Bonnie said and dusted off her cheer uniform skirt.

"Okay girls lets practice our routine we've been doing the past couple of days!" Caroline shouted and everybody got into their positions. In the middle of our cheer someone shouted at us to look out.

"Look out girls! Duck!" Tyler Lockwood shouted with his best friend Matt Donavon.

The football came rushing to us and it was heading towards one of our teammates. Before I could think what to do I focused on the intruding and lightning fast football. I stopped the ball in mid air and it dropped right in front of the targets feet.

"Cheer practice is cancelled!" Caroline shouted and all the girls retreated. When we were far away from and footballs and surrounding people we stopped. "Do you think anybody noticed." I panicked and my hands were getting clammy.

"Nah I don't think so everybody was ducking to try and avoid the ball." Caroline said and I nodded. "I hope so." I said silently. I was always afraid of what people would do if they knew I could do Telekinesis.

What if they take me for experiment or some sort of crap they do on television, but I knew one thing for sure; I never really cared if they thought I was weird. I was always different and I liked different.

We started walking to the girls locker rom and took our showers and changed out of our cheer uniforms. We walked our separate ways to our cars and I went home. By the time I got there it was 4:30, so I had some time to relax before Caroline and Bonnie got here.

Before I could close my sleepy eyes I heard the front door close. I jumped out of bed and I was greeted with Jeremy in the kitchen. "Hey, Jer." I waved a small hand at him and leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"Hey, Len. Uh, Jenna called me and told me she was going out tonight, so don't stay out too late if you're going out." He said as he got a drink from the refrigerator.

"Thanks for the heads up. Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm going out with a couple friends." Jeremy stated. "Okay well I'm going out to, so don't stay out too late. I'm still your big sister." I said mockingly with a playful smile. "Gotcha mom." He said as he left the room with a chuckle.

I trudged back upstairs and fell onto the bed with an 'oomph'. My eyelids closed against the harsh sunlight streaming through my window and I feel into a deep sleep.

_White. All I saw was never ending white. It felt like I was flying gracefully. I saw a silhouette of a man... No of a God. I reached out my hand to his and when my fingertips brushed his I was transported back into my room. I was watching myself sleep, but I had something that I definitely knew I didn't have before I went to sleep. I had an aura of wings. They were long, soft feathers that were so white they seemed nonexistent and the blinding white contrasted with the olive of my skin. The wings grazed my skin and I could feel them leaving goosebumps on my arms and the base of my neck. I walked closer to observe such beauty, but before I could take another step forward I was jolted out of my dream and my slumber. _

I awoke with a gasp, but I seemed lighter than before. I checked my phone and it was 5:58, so I stood up abruptly and headed towards the bathroom for a shower, Caroline and Bonnie were so going to kill me.

After rushing out of my clothes it was already 6:00 PM exactly and somehow I could hear the distant sound of Caroline's car parking in the driveway. I prayed and prayed for time to stop because when dealing with Caroline's wrath you need a miracle.

A surge of power went through me, but I didn't pay much attention to it and jumped into the shower. After quickly washing my hair and scrubbing my body I hopped out and put on my robe.

I dashed downstairs and there was no sign of an angry Caroline and Bonnie in my living room. I wonder why they didn't come in already, they did have a spare key. I slowly made it to the door and unlocked the door and cautiously opened the door.

Right when Caroline and Bonnie were in my view I closed my eyes ready for an impact of girl rage screams. I got nothing, but absolute silence. I opened my eyes and what I saw astonished me. My two best friends were... frozen? "Guys?" I asked slowly and waved a hand in front of their faces. Nada. Nothing. Zero. No movement.

"This is really creepy. Um, come on stop being frozen!" I shouted out of frustration and at that moment Caroline and Bonnie were suddenly chatting. "-think she's already taken her shower?" Bonnie said where there conversation left off.

"Oh hey Elena, when did you get out hear? Lets go in." Caroline said and walked inside with Bonnie in tow. "What just happened?" I asked under my breath. "Did you say something?" Bonnie asked.

"No. No. Uh what time is it?" I questioned in seek of an answer. Caroline looked down at her girly and pink watch to check the time and said,

"6:01, why?" Time stopped. I freaking stopped time. "Uh, no reason. Since it looks like you guys already took your showers then let's get dressed." I said in a hurry and awkwardly led them upstairs to my bedroom.

After bickering over what to wear we all decided on our outfit of choice for the night. Caroline decided to wear black heels and deep blue sweetheart neckline dress that complimented her baby blue eyes and showed ample cleavage. Bonnie on the other hand had a bandage wrap halter dress in orange with nude pumps.

I decided to wear a white lacy crotchet peplum dress with toe peeped silver combat boots to top it off. The dress showed enough cleavage but not anything slutty. I purposely chose it because it reminded me of the cloud like wings in my dream I had and white just was my color. We did our makeup to our liking and added plentiful accessories and did out hair to the top notch.

By the time we were done it was eight o'clock, the perfect time to go clubbing. We took Caroline's spacey car and hoped right in. We parked outside the thumping club. The blazing music filled my bones and I wanted to get in the building already. I looked up and noticed the club was named 'Late Night Bite' and it made me chuckle for some reason.

"Caroline how are we going to get in?" I asked. "I got us fake I.D's. Now come on we're going to skip the line." Caroline said and Bonnie and I looked at each other. We made it to the entrance of the club and we stood right in front of the bouncer.

The bouncer looked at the whining group of people we cut in line and asked us, "I.D's ladies?" "Yup!" Caroline said and Bonnie and I showed ours.

The bouncer looked at us and proceeded to lift the red velvet rope up. We made it inside and Bonnie, Caroline and I all looked at each other with big smiles and we started the night to have fun.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was chapter two and you guys got an insight on what Elena is. Hopefully chapter 3 is uploaded today or tomorrow. Tell me what you guys think!**

***If you guys haven't noticed Elena is twenty years old and in college and Jeremy is still in high school at the age of seventeen.**

***We get to see Damon next chapter! *squeal***

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Second chapter of the day! I hope you enjoy! Please please please Review so I'm assured that you like the story and for myself to continue it.**

**Anyways this chapter has a couple of flashbacks and this chapter finally had Delena. I was seriously excited to write this chapter! Enjoy this chapter everybody!**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Seriously, could this club be any cheesier. 'Late Night Bites', really? If I didn't know any better I would think this club was for vampires. I vamp sped to the front of the line and stood in front of the bouncer.

"Let me in." I compelled and when the bouncer hazily lifted the rope I smirked and adjusted my leather jacket. I made my way to the bar and looked around at the surrounding girls that were flaunting there assets at me. Nothing caught my eye except a bundle of orange, blue, and white.

The white was the one that sparked my interest. The white came with legs that ran for miles, doe eyes that were awfully familiar, and silky brunette hair.

Elena.

_**Flashback (9 years ago)**_

_Dead. She was dead. The only person who cared for me inside my home. The grief struck me and was being played like a guitar. I had been locked up in my bedroom for days and possibly so was Giessupe._

_I refused to call him father no longer. He refused me after mother died with cancer and he surely spent his days drinking his precious bourbon. I had nobody. No one to care. No one to visit me in my own room anymore. That is until Elena came in all her sympathetic glory._

_Knock_

_Knock_

_"Who is it?" I shouted wiping my tears away and composing myself. "It's me. Elena." I heard her day behind the closed door. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "To see you. Come on, Damon! Open up!" She said and she knocked again._

_I stood up from my bed and walked to the door to open it harshly. "Make it quick. The only reason I opened the door was for you to stop your annoying knocking." I rudely said and walked to rummage around in my drawers for no reason only to occupy my hands from shaking._

_"Don't be like that Damon. I know what you're feeling." She said walking over to me and putting a delicate hand on my shoulder._

_I shook it off and sat on my bed. "Really, you know what I'm feeling? I haven't seen your mother stuck in a grave to rot in hell!" I shouted at her after jumping out of my bed and practically pointing my finger on her face._

_"Hey! You don't have to be so mean. I know things are going to be different-" she said, but I cut her off abruptly._

_"What? Different like you. Who can lift pebbles and elevate water like a freak. You're different Elena and freaking weird that is, so why don't you levitate yourself out of my room, Elena!" I snapped at her close to her face._

_I could see the tears surface in her eyes and cascade down her saddened face, but in an instant her face was red and angry._

_"Oh yeah! Well, I hate you Damon Salvatore!" She yelled and stormed out of the room and slammed the door._

_Bang!_

_Little did I know that this was the last time I was going to see Elena Gilbert in a long time._

_**End of Flashback**_

She hadn't noticed me, yet. I felt like I couldn't move. Every muscles was stuck in place, but every part of my body was telling me to go to her. I was afraid; for the first time as a vampire I was afraid. I should walk over to her. No. I told myself. She hates me. Didn't you hear her.

I hate you Damon Salvatore!

Why the hell would I think that she would take me with open arms and a new found friendship that we lost nine years ago. I was beginning to retreat, but before I can take a step her brown warm and innocent eyes met my cold blue ones. I took unnecessary breaths and I took a step forward, but she took a step backwards.

**Elena's POV**

All three of us made it to the bar to order a couple of shots and start the party the real way. "Come on girls! We are going to dance till we drop!" Caroline shouted over the loud music and we formed a circle a on the dance floor.

We started to sway her hips sensually to the beat of the music and moved our feet. "This is so much fun!" I said happily and I thought to myself nothing could ruin the evening.

"Guys! I'm going to the bar to get a drink do you guys want anything?" I asked the tequila shots taking its toll. "Nah were good." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. I made my way back to the bar and waited for a bartender to meet my needs.

"What would you like to drink beautiful?" He flirted shamelessly and I of course the lightweight that I am was already tipsy so replied with,

"I would like a raspberry martini handsome." I replied huskily. "Sure thing." He said with a grin and prepared my drink. When he passed me the martini I said my thank you's and marched back to Caroline and Bonnie.

"I'm back!" I sang a little drunk. "Mmm... That drink looks good. I think I want one." Caroline exclaimed happily.

"Okay. You see that bartender over-" I said but my speech was cut short when I was faced with blue eyes that I once knew. He took a cautious step forward and I took one backwards.

"Elena whats wrong?" Bonnie asked as she stopped dancing to place a comforting hand on my arm. "Uh here Caroline you can have my drink." I said and handed her the drink leaving no room for her to protest. My hair whipped around as sharply turned the other way to leave.

I ran as best I could in my heels and squirmed my way through the swarming bodies. All I could see was a haze. I could feel a presence behind me, so I sped up my pace. I felt a hand grab my arm and stop me only to turn me around.

I was faced with brightest eyes and raven black hair. "And you are?" I faked at him and looked at him with annoyance. "Cut the crap Elena." He said proving to further increase my anger. "Let go, Damon." I said with conviction.

"Make me, Elena." He said mockingly. I let out a slight growl of annoyance and focused in on him. I used all the energy I had in a matter of seconds I had Damon pinned to the wall of the deserted hallway of the club.

"You made me." I snickered at him and he tried to get loose of the invisible force field that was pinning him. "I see you still have your 'superpowers' Elena I was starting to think we were crazy when we were kids." He said and memories of older times filled my mind.

"Don't." I said simply not baring the thought of anymore verbal abuse. "I wasn't trying to harm you Elena, but if you don't let me go-" Damon said, but I stopped him short.

"What are you gonna do? Hurt me. You know you would never do that, remember?" I said and a distant memory appeared in my head.

_**Flashback (12 years ago)**_

_"Ow!" I cried out in pain. "What's the matter? What happened?" Damon panicked and ran towards me. We were in the park having a great time when all of a sudden a bee came out of nowhere and stung me._

_"My arm Dammi. It hurts!" I wailed and my lips started to tremble. "Let me see." He said as he calmly moved forward to grab my arm. I stood back and shook my head quickly._

_"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed and I allowed him to take a look at my arm. He carefully pulled the stinger out of my arm and threw it on the ground._

_"Is it gone?" I asked peeking at my injury._

_"Yeah it's all better. Remember I would never hurt you Lennie. Okay." He said and I nodded my head in acceptance._

_Only he wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but he surely had verbally._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Don't be so sure." He said and before I could retort anything back his face transformed. He had black veins under his eyes and sharp pointy teeth that looked like it could rip through anything and bloodshot red eyes that could scare anything.

For some reason I already knew what he was. I never faced one of him, but in my gut I knew and I had a nudge that it may be because of my abilities and what I am.

I know I wasn't a vampire because never have I once tasted blood, but I was something special, but what? I interrupted out of my deep thoughts by Damon's words.

"Guess you've seen a vampire before. You don't seem scarred." He said rather to himself than me. "I never have." I also said silently and his head whipped to my direction.

"Goodbye, Damon." I said and dropped him to the ground. I walked away feeling sober than ever and my walk was stopped when Damon appeared in front of me.

He suddenly pushed me up against the walls and it took me by surprise. "You're not the only one with abilities, Elena." He whispered in my ear and smirked at me. I could feel his cool breath on my neck and I my body started to tingle and a shiver went up my spine.

He lifted his head from the crook of my neck and gazed at me. His lips were so close, but then I remembered that I hated Damon Salvatore. I pushed him off of me and he went flying into the nearby wall.

"I guess you're not the only one with super strength." I retorted under my breath and ran away before he could catch up to me. I entered the main part of the club again and zoned into Caroline and Bonnie dancing the night away. I walked up to them and saw that they were drunk out if their minds.

"We have to go guys!" I said frantically and scanned the room for any sign of Damon. "Where have you been party pooper? Have you been dancing with the rhinos instead of us?" Caroline asked staggering on her own two feet.

"You're drunk and were leaving." I said and took both of their hands and led them outside into the chilly air. I made it to Caroline's car to my relief and struggled to get them in the car. I laid them in the backseat and I took my spot in the front seat to drive.

After a long drive home I had to get Caroline and Bonnie out of the car and into the house. I laid both of them on one individual sofa because dear god I was not going to carry them upstairs.

I sprinted towards my bedroom and locked my window nice and tight because you never know what creatures lurk around at night.

_Bad Elena. This is not time for jokes. _I scolded myself. I quickly changed into my pajamas and headed to bed. I slept that night with Cerulean blue eyes and someone who used to be my best friend on my mind and in my dreams.

**Damon's POV**

Damn that hurt! I lifted myself off the floor where I had fallen and looked around. No trace of Elena to be seen. I leaned against the wall with a grunt. Elena, she still could do all the things she had shown me when we were younger and much more.

Hell! She seemed stronger then me. She had grown up. She had grown into her womanly curves and she was as beautiful as ever. The fire in her eyes was bright and her anger even turned me on. I'm totally screwed.

I didn't want to get her upset, but I wanted to talk to her but she didn't give me the chance because she could be stubborn as hell. I had to see her. I had to see how she was doing. What happened to her all those years?

The only way I could really see her at this moment was to go to her house and check if she even lived there anymore.

I stood up with purpose and exited the club. I ran to the direction of her house and I was there in a matter of seconds.

I climbed the tree that was always near her window and looked through the dark through the window. Surely enough she was there sleeping soundly, but she had her eyebrows furrowed in sadness as she slept.

It pained my heart that I caused that look of sadness, so I landed on my feet after jumping out of the tree and promising myself that I would get to know her... again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay Delena happened all though it wasn't rainbows and butterflies, it still happened. Next chapter:  
*Damon's story on how he became a vampire  
*another Delena meeting**

**By the way in the first flashback Elena was eight and Damon eleven.**

**In the second flashback Elena is eleven and Damon fourteen.**

**Damon is currently 23 forever... Yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review! Love and kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**There are flashbacks in this chapter and lots of Delena stuff, so time in ahead and start reading!**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Literature was surely my favorite class, yet I had no energy to pay attention to hear the teacher ramble on and on. In my opinion it would be a better idea to just start sleeping in this class, but my awfully jumbled brain certainly wouldn't allow it.

It had been three days. Three days that I had seen Damon after nine years. Three days that I had started thinking of Damon non-stop. The nerve of him to chase after me. I didn't want anything to do with him. Not now. Not ever. I tried convincing myself, but I ultimately failed. In my heart I knew that my heart started to beat frantically with happiness when I saw him, but the anger overtook it.

He surely did change. The last time I saw him he barely had any body muscles and he surely wasn't a a vampire. He seemed colder than he ever was before and it frightened me that the Damon I use to know was gone. Hidden behind layers and layers off false pretenses and how did I know this? I didn't. I felt it those past two days ago.

It saddened me to the very core and I couldn't help but feel bad. I glanced to my right and caught Caroline's sympathetic glances at me. It irked me that they kept doing that; constantly checking if I was going to break down. They knew better that I would break down on my own time.

That eventful Friday Night had left me a complete and utter mess on Saturday morning catching Bonnie and Caroline's attention.

**_Flashback (two days ago)_**

_Damon. Damon was the first thing that came to my head after sleeping for hours and I gasped out in surprise at the turn of events yesterday. I looked around confused and found the sight of my two best friends staring me down on my bed this early in the morning! _

_"Aren't you guys supposed to be like hungover or something. It's too early." I groaned feeling my own headache come on, but not because of any alcohol consumed. "It's 4:00 pm in the afternoon, Elena. It's a little bit too late." Caroline said worry evidence in her voice. _

_"Not possible." I muttered to myself and reached for my cell phone which rested on my nightstand. And clearly enough it said 4:23 pm. _

_"What happened yesterday Elena?" Bonnie asked curious as to why I had woken up this late. "Nothing. Just had a little bit too much alcohol." I laughed nervously hoping they wouldn't ask questions. _

_"You know that's a lie. If you were as drunk out of your wits you said you were then you wouldn't be able to get Bonnie and I home and on the couch safely without getting in an accident." Caroline said smartly; proud of herself that she caught me red handed. Damn! _

_"Nothing happened." I huffed annoyed and got out of bed and entered the adjoined bathroom I shares with Jeremy. I shut the door behind me, but not quickly enough because they came rushing in like little rats. _

_"Really guys? I need to brush my teeth." I said agitated at getting followed. I brushed my teeth thoroughly trying to block out the voices of my beloved friends. "Would you guys stop with the 21 questions!" I yelled after cleaning up and exiting the bathroom. _

_"Look we know something happened and to make it a lot easier you can just tell is already so we an get out of your hair." Caroline said bossily with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not gonna make it easier, Care." I said sadly with tears in my eyes. I made my way to sit on my bed and Caroline and Bonnie sat on either side of me. _

_"We want to help you." Bonnie said and she nodded for me to fess up. _

_"Damon." I said in almost a whisper and they needed to hear no more to know what happened. _

_I had told them about Damon a while a go and at times I started rambling on about him at some point. They knew what happened and I was thanking God that they did because I don't know how I would be able to tell them now without bursting into a billion of tears. _

_"Hey. Don't cry." Bonnie said after a glistening tear made it down my already blotchy face. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever just holding each other in an embrace before I broke it and stood up. _

_"I'm not crying. I'm over it. It's probably the last time I'll see him anyways." I said nodding to myself, but before I left I didn't catch the sad knowing glances past between them._

_**End of Flashback **_

My train of thought was stopped and my brain was awaken from my deep thinking when I heard the distant sound of the bell that dismissed our class. It was the last period of the day and I was just happy to finally get home and the comfort of my bed sheets.

I raced down the hallway as fast as I could go without looking suspicious or odd. I could see the doors. They were just a few feet away. Almost there. "Elena! Wait up!" Caroline yelled and her and Bonnie chased after me. I stopped to look at them and turned around.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Bonnie said out of breath. "No reason I just really want to get home." I said hurriedly while pointing at the doors that were now inches away.

"I thought we could maybe go to the grill and get out of our heads you know what." Caroline said quietly. I pondered over the notion thoroughly. It was better than crying under my covers and thinking about him. "Uh... Yeah. That sounds great." I said with a small smile.

"Then lets go." She said with a bright smile that shined Caroline Forbes. After the ten minute drive towards the grill, we got our cars and headed inside. We found a booth and sat in it; Caroline and Bonnie across from me.

"Soooo." I drawled out and tapped my fingers on the table. "Ugh lets get happy again. I didn't come here to the grill to be all sad and pouty." Caroline said defiantly without any hesitation. I sighed a sigh of relief because Caroline is the person you can trust to ease or break some tension.

"Yeah. Look that's Matt over there I want to order a drink." I said and waited for Matt to visit our booth. "Hey Elena." He said with a dazzling smile that made me uncomfortable.

Matt and I go way back. He was there for me after Damon lashed out when I was eleven and Matt and I became friends ever since.

The only thing that was really awkward of this situation was that we had dated a couple years back and still seemed like he had a horrible obsession over me, but I loved Matt.

He was a great friend and I didn't let a silly makeup and breakup ruin our friendship. "Uh hello Bonnie and I here you know." Caroline said matter of factly and Bonnie nudged her in her ribs while Caroline let out a dramatic 'oomph'. "Hey Matt. Can I get a Tequila?" I asked politely.

"This early?" He asked skeptical. "It's 6:00pm. No worried Matt." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "Make that three Tequilas and a round of shots please." Caroline shouted to Matt's retreating body.

"Are we seriously getting drunk on a Monday?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "Yeah." I shrugged. "Lets hope this doesn't back fire on us." Bonnie said seriously with her stern face and we burst out laughing.

_~ Two Hours Later ~_

"Ladies I need to go to the bathroom." I said slurring my words that served no purpose because my friend were as drunk as I was. I walked my way towards the bathroom tripping on my feet every once in awhile. I saw the little woman's sign on a door and made my way in.

I stopped in front of the mirror and splashed some cold water on my face. I dried my face off, but my even the cold water didn't sober me up. I sat on the counter learning against the cool mirror and listened in with my ears for any sign of anybody in the bathroom.

I had been doing that lately, testing out what I could do and found out I could hear something's very far away if I focus on it ad put some energy in it, but at times it never really worked. I listened again. Nothing. Good. Some alone time to clear my mind.

Footsteps. I hear footsteps. They were getting closer they walked with purpose towards the bathrooms direction. No. They ran with purpose? Whoever it was they were fast; almost inhumanly fast. The only non-human thing I knew was Damon. I perked up and looked for a place to hide, I couldn't take my chances if it really was him. I ran into a stall and climbed on the toilet difficultly because I was drunk.

I waited and waited then the bathrooms door opened. My breathing grew rapid. I tried to slow it down because surely superhuman strength wasn't the only thing he could do. He I assume Damon, was opening all the bathroom stall doors. He was getting closer every time I took a harsh breath.

"Elenaaaa. I know you're there." Yeah it was definitely Damon. I saw his feet across from my stall. _What do I do? What do I do. Disappear Elena! If you can levitate things in the air surely you could make yourself disappear. I shouted at myself internally. _

I focused on all the energy in my body and thought about literally disappearing. All of a sudden it felt like the air was knocked right out of my lungs. I gasped terribly at the same time Damon opened the stall door I was in. II closed my eyes cursing myself out because it didn't work.

"Where the hell is she?" I heard Damon say and he couldn't be serious. I opened my eyes and saw that Damon was looking right through me and looked around the bathroom some more. He couldn't see me! Success! "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this." I asked out loud and Damon whipped around. _You're invisible Elena, not a ghost! I screamed at myself and I so wished somebody would kick my ass right now. He didn't hear that. I thought reassuringly and nodded. _

"Oh I see. You're using your little superpowers now, huh? I'll just be by the door right here. You can't get out." He said as he walked in front of the bathrooms door and planted his feet.

I slowly came out of the stall that was open already because of my hide and seek with him. He was right. I was invisible, but it didn't mean if I opened the door it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"So lets talk. I've been meaning to talk to you." He said with a smirk that I remembered all too well; even when he was 10 he started to smirk everywhere he went and to all the people he met.

I said nothing. I was silent. "Don't be like that Laa-Laa." Damon said quietly and I gasped for what seemed like the third time that day. I hadn't heard him call me that in years. It all started with the Teletubbies

**_Flashback (14 years ago)_**

_"Sweetie wake up. I'm making breakfast." Mom said to my former six year old self. I didn't move a finger. I didn't want to get up from my princess themed bed. "Elena wake up!" She said shaking me slightly. I only groaned in response. Seconds past and I thought she maybe had left, but she replied with "The Teletubbies are on." She said enthusiastically and I bolted out of my bed and to the living room and saw what my mother said was true._

_The Teletubbies were on. I heard my mom chuckle as she made her way to the kitchen, but I didn't care I just wanted to watch the little creatures with television screens implanted in their abdomens. "Dan-cing with the Tele-tubbies." I read slowly making sure I read it right. The tubbies began to dance around, but my eyes were glued on the yellow one with a curly antenna on the top of its head. _

_"Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa!" I squealed with excitement and energy. I started dancing like they were dancing on the TV, wiggling my butt and moving my arms. I hadn't noticed Damon walking into the room with his backpack on and ready for school watching me. "Teletubbies, huh?" Damon asked amused and I spun around embarrassed. "Shush their better-er than you." I said sticking my tongue out. _

_"Doubt it. 'Better-er' isn't a word by the way and speaking of words you're not ready for school, yet." He says looking at my pj's. "Come on Elena. I'll change you." My mom said after coming into the room. "Fine." I huffed and walked past my mom and into my room. "I'll be waiting out here, Laa-Laa." He shouted back when I made it inside my room and I smiled widely. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Ever since that day Damon called me that. It use to always warm my heart, but not only did it warm my heart in the slightest it made me livid. "No! You don't get to call me that anymore!" I shouted right in front of his face, but he couldn't see me.

"Look I just want to talk. That's all or at least just listen." He said his head low, but he composed himself in a blink of an eye. "Talk. You wanna talk!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You're such an insufferable prick.

So glad I didn't waste that last nine years trying to be your friend. It would be a nightmare and- and you're meaner than ever and you don't get to make the rules and force me to talk to you." I rambled on and on until my anger and stress level were a total high. The lights flickered and I tried to calm myself down.

I hopped on the counter and settled my breathing. I hadn't noticed that I was so focused on breathing that I forgot about upholding the invisibility I was cloaking myself with, so when I'm opened my eyes Damon was staring right at me and you could see my reflection in the mirror. "Dammit!" I muttered hopelessly.

"Are you done?" He asked after a long time if being quiet during my rambling. "Just listen, okay. Lets got to my apartment, so we could talk." He said coming closer to me.

"Why should I trust you?" I snapped at him. "Because you never had a reason not to." He said with a raised eyebrow that spoke to not challenge him.

I thought about it and its pros and cons. I didn't see any cons except listening to something that would most definitely hurt me if he were to explain things and the pros were finding out why he lashed out why he called me different; not a good different, but a bad different.

If he tried something with me I could always kick his ass. "Fine, Salvatore. Where is this house of yours?" I asked him and he smiled. He told me he wanted to meet two hours after now, so that would be 11:00 pm because he knew I had to make sure Bonnie and Caroline made it home safely.

Once he gave his address on a piece of paper I made my way out the bathroom but not before Damon said, "See you later Laa-Laa!" He said charmingly and I couldn't help the little twitch of the corners of my mouth wanting to smile. I made it to the bar and saw Caroline and Bonnie literally passed out on the bar.

"Hey Matt can you do me a favor and help me get these two home?" I asked. "Yeah sure. My shift just ended." He said and quickly cleaned up before telling one of his coworkers that he would be leaving for the night. I said a million thank you's to Matt before I made it home with an hour to spare before I visit Damon.

**Damon's POV**

I stared at the girl before me that was currently angry but I had to admit she looked adorably cute the way her nose crinkled when she thought of something she didn't like. What was I talking about? I hadn't talked about a girl like this since I became a vampire(and way back when I was human as well) which wasn't so long ago.

**_Flashback_**

_I had woken up early that morning to the shrill sound of my ringtone. "What?" I groaned sleepily. "Do you know what day it is?" Elijah asked in his British accent. "Christmas?" He asked tiredly through the phone. _

_"It's your bloody birthday Salvatore! Get your ass up!" He shouted over the phone angrily. "Who cares where are you going anyways?" I asked tiredly and upset. "We as in me, you, and Ric are going to have some in the local bar." He said as if it were obvious. _

_"What's so special about my birthday anyways? I'm only turning 23." I argued back and got out of bed and made my way through my penthouse. "You're only 23 once, Damon." He sighed. _

_"Fine, but this is the last birthday celebration for me. Nobody celebrates it anyway." I muttered the last part. "No promises and Ric and I celebrate it, so screw your father." Elijah said trying to lighten the mood. "Whatever I'll see you there at eight o'clock." I said hanging up and pouring the scorching hot coffee in my mug. _

_I always hated birthdays, but after my mothers death and being ignored by your own father I really started to despise birthdays. The only people I had to celebrate them from that point and onwards was Alaric, the best drinking buddy on this planet and Elijah, trustworthy and honest polite friend. _

_Only two people out of the seven billion people that lived in this world, but I knew I would have had three if only I hadn't been a jackass to Elena that misfortunate day. No time to think about Elena. It's my birthday! Yeah! This birthday thing isn't really working out for me. _

_I thought grumpily. When eight o'clock rolled around I was ready and already driving towards the bar. I parked and swiftly got out of my blue Camoro. I immediately spotted my two buddies at the bar when I walked in. I walked over to them and sat down on the stool that has become my friend over the past years. _

_"Happy Birthday, Damon!" Ric said and cheered his drink. "Not so happy until I get some bourbon." I said and ordered a bourbon neat. "Aahh that's more like it, so how are my Bff's?" I asked sarcastically. _

_"Damon don't do that. We should have some fun." Elijah said. "Well lets have fun." I said with a smirk and ordered a round of shots and the whole bottle of bourbon. _

_By ten o'clock I was drunk out if my wits and I could barely even stand. I was getting bored with the same thing: drink, flirt, make out with random chick and do it all over again, so I decided to drive myself home._

_ While driving my precious Camaro, I dozed off for what only seemed a second. In the matter of three seconds my car had flipped and I thanked God for those booze because they seriously left me numb to pain. _

_Before I closed my eyes and let darkness and death consume me I saw the silhouette of a man that looked a lot like Elijah kneel down next to me. That was the last thing I remembered and the last day I was human. Well that was surely the best birthdays ever. Note the sarcasm._

_**End of Flashback**_

Can you believe it? One of my best friends was a Vampire and I didn't even notice. Now that was some deep shit. And the rich part was Elijah was a thousand year old vampire meaning he was an original and guess what his blood did for me that sad and lonely night. It made me as strong as an original.

Elijah's blood made me a vampire and made me stronger than an ordinary vampire and since then I've been living the high life of bloodlust and sex.( not that I wasn't having a plentiful of sex when I was human because I surely did without a doubt) I had been a vampire for exactly a year and lets just say I got the hang of things. Maybe I was born to be an eternal stud. Anyways that was way off track.

I was awaiting Elena's arrival.

* * *

**A/N: well there are more chapters to come. Tomorrow is Elena and Damon and Elena chitchatting, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**This is chapter five! Wow this story is going quickly. Around the end of this chapter it will state all of things Elena has done, not what she can do because she can do a whole lot more.**

**Anyways in a couple chapters it will reveal what Elena is, so keep on reading further chapters.**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

After getting home after driving the drunken Caroline and Bonnie home with the help of Matt, I looked over Damon's address for what seemed like hours.

"20th Parker Street Avenue." I read out loud wanting to get there as soon as possible to get some answers and I felt the familiar energy I feel when I used one of my abilities. The only lamp that was on in my room began to flicker and a gust of wind flew around me.

I looked over to the window and noticed it was sealed shut. I felt my body being zapped through the air and my body landed on a... couch? My eyes scanned the new room I found myself in.

It had massive windows all around and a lush white sofa that I was currently sitting on. The room had sleek black furniture matched with metallics and a 62" TV across from the couch.

You could tell it was very modern and whoever owned it was pretty much wealthy.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered quietly to no one in particular. Suddenly my back hit a wall and I let out a shriek.

"This is happening way too often." I said remembering the time that was not so long ago that Damon had pushed me against the wall of the club.

"Sorry. You're early. How did you get in?" Damon responded and apparently he owned this penthouse.

"I don't know? Do you have Alzheimer's or something?" He asked amused. "No. I just appeared here. This is hard to get used to." I said and muttered my last reply silently. "Can you tell me what you are?" Damon asked as he served himself a cup of bourbon.

"And why would I tell you?" I asked snippily. Not that I can tell you anything. I know nothing myself. I thought.

"Come on. You're my best friend." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Correction. We were best friends." I stated and I saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, but was gone as soon as it came.

"Right. Lets just talk. Want to take a seat on the couch again?" He asked gesturing a hand. I took a hesitant seat on the couch and Damon took one right next to me. After a minute of silence, I broke the quiet and asked,

"Why?" He had a conflicted expression before answering with, "Why what exactly?"

"Why did you say all those things. I mean... What did I do?" I asked pathetically and I cursed myself internally. "Nothing. You did nothing." He said facing me and taking a hold of my hands.

"I was upset. Upset that you had a mother that was alive and a father who actually cared." He stated agonizingly.

"That still doesn't explain why you called me different and weird." I whispered feeling like a middle schooler who had a fight with their best friend. This conversation was meant to be spoken of a long time ago, not now.

"I was an idiot, 'Lena. You were different, yes. But you weren't weird; the things you did were weird, unimaginable... amazing. It was who you were. Who you are. Maybe I you are a weirdo, but you were my weirdo. You were my best friend and I'm not going to lie... It hurt. It hurt when you ignored me after that. You never spoke to me. I lost my best friend." He said with such ago y and conviction that it brought me to tears.

"Stop with the pity party, Damon! I lost my best friend and you promised!... You promised you wouldn't hurt me!" I yelled and stood up from the couch right in front of Damon, since he ad started pacing.

"I know! I know this is all my fault. I just thought that we had a better friendship then that. You gave up on me, Elena." He said desperately trying to keep his suave attitude and composure.

"I didn't give up... I-I just accepted the fact that you had already given up on me." I cried out. "Never. Never had I given up on you." Damon said sauntering towards me and cradling my cheek.

"Well my stupid eleven year old self thought so" I laughed quietly and Damon chuckled breathlessly. "I missed you Damon." I breathed as leaned into his touch. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

**Damon's POV**

I cradled her close and breathed in her unique scent of roses and something sweeter. I did miss her. I missed everything about her, but I shown too many feelings for this one night.

She would see me as vulnerable and I had stopped showing emotions since mom died and Elena left. Now that I see Elena after almost a decade all types of emotions come flying out.

She had always made me feel like I could reveal my deepest darkest secrets and I had a lot of them.

I felt her pull away from my embrace and look up at me shyly. A smirk had taken over my lips when I saw her arms still encompassed around my waist. She blushed a cherry red and rolled her eyes.

"You look tired. Let me take you to bed." I said giving her a hungry gaze. "Do you always think about sex? Is that what you've turned into? A little man slut." Elena said teasingly catching on to my innuendo.

"Only when I have a beautiful woman as company around..."" I said charmingly; nearing my lips to hers. Her gaze flickered to my eyes then my lips before I said, "...and when I'm horny." I said as she slapped my arm slightly.

"Damon!" She squeaked horrified and put her hand up to cover her embarrassed face.

"You asked." I laughed whole heartedly and smiled at her beauty. "Whatever. We should um... Hang out. You know, to see if you're still best friend material." She said playfully.

"It's agreed then. We have made a truce. I'll see you over dinner...Thursday. _Friend_." I said. "Definitely." She stated happily? "Damon. Could you take me home? I really didn't get here by transportation." She asked nervously wringing her fingers.

"Of course. Do you mind me vamp speeding there?" I questioned getting my leather jacket that rested on a nearby chair. "I guess not." Elena said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Piggyback ride for old times sake?" I questioned indulging myself in a memory. "Fine, but go-..." I heard her say before she let out a squeal of surprise because I had already taken her on my back and ran the distance to her house.

"Slow." She finalized her sentence as I stopped in front of the Gilbert house. I chuckled as I let her down. Her knees have out of dizziness and I caught her before she fell. "Woopsy daisy." I sung as she regained her balance.

"Thanks." She said close to my body and she let out an awkward cough before letting go. "How's the family?" I asked trying to keep conversation with her as I didn't want her to go inside, yet.

I saw her face sadden and fall before saying, "Jeremy's doing good." She said and I nodded. "What about your parents? I don't hear their heartbeats." I stated listening in and using my sharp hearing to only find one distant heartbeat.

"They're dead." She whispered and my face had frozen in shock. "Shit. I'm sorry about what I said earlier about my mom and dad and your mom and dad. You know I'm never right. Well sometimes I'm right. Wait! I shouldn't have said that. I'm never right, yeah. I should stop talking." I rambled feeling a pang in my heart.

"It's okay." She laughed as a single tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. "You'll get through it. You always do." I say into the cool night air. She nods her head.

"Thursday, right?" She asked again to make sure. "Thursday. Goodnight, Elena" I say as I kiss her cheek softly. "Goodnight, Damon." I heard her say as she threw me on last glance before going inside and shutting the door.

**Elena's POV**

I sat on my bed still bummed about the mention of my parents, but I had a giddy feeling with my interaction with Damon.

Was I getting my friend back? I sure hope so. Another thing that was on my mind were my 'superpowers'.

I wanted to be able to control them. I wanted to do them to my best ability and on my own account. I wanted to learn about all the things I could do.

So far I could do Telekinesis, Telepathy, time manipulation, super strength, invisibility, and Teleportation.

What other kind of creature could do all this and pretty much more. I was going to start my researching again. I was going to do this the right way.

**A/N:  
I hope you like this chapter! Please Review and Read. I might post a new chapter on Friday or Saturday, so this will give all you readers some time to review. I'm watching you. Love and kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**You guys should check out my Delena website at:**

**delenaobsessed on weebly.**

**Also check out my Tumblr at cucakeprincess685. It's all about Delena and Nian!**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

It was decided. The next morning I had woken up with with a new sense of determination and I found myself sitting on my plush chair that was seated across the desk that was adorned in a corner of my room.

The illuminated screen of my laptop distracted me of my surroundings. I had woken up at at eight after remembering we didn't have school on this particular Tuesday, so I decided to start my investigating since that time.

I typed in 'Supernatural creatures that can do Telekinesis' on Google and all I found were hundreds and hundred of results more so about the adored show Supernatural. It irked me and frustrated me.

After hours of searching I decided to call Bonnie to lend me hand. I snatched my phone that was laying on my nightstand and found the familiar number on my phone. Two rings sounded before a distracted Bonnie answered the phone.

"Hey Bonnie." I greeted and sat down on my bed. "Hey Elena. Uh what's up?" She asked and I could hear the distant sound of a page turning.

"Well I needed your help with something." I fiddled with my hair and waited for her response. "Gee Elena. I can't I'm studying for tomorrow's test for English, since I didn't have much time yesterday after getting drunk on a Monday." Bonnie sighed and I to sighed after realizing I wouldn't be getting any help from Bonnie.

"Oh it's okay. You keep studying. Bye." I hung up before she would reluctantly agree to my disappointed voice. Now I had to try Caroline. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Elena! Hey." Caroline said over the line peppily.

"Hey Caroline. Are you busy?" I asked. "Tons. I coming up with a new routine for cheer practice." She stated and I nodded my head, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Right. Cheer practice. I got to go. I just wanted to say hi, so bye." I hung up the phone yet again and threw my phone behind me and it bounced off the bed and planted on the floor. I flopped down on my bed dramatically and grabbed a pillow from behind me and screamed my agitation into it.

It felt like I was fighting a losing battle and I would never find out who I was. I lay on bed a few silent moments and an idea formed in my head. I stood up from my bed and walked in my bathroom.

After taking a needed shower and dressing in skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve henley paired with combat boots. I straightened my hair precisely, grabbed my keys, and exited the door.

I slipped into my car and stared at the address that was written on the paper. I wrote it into my GPS because without one I would surely get lost. It took a good fifteen minutes to park my car and appear in front of Damon's door.

I remembered looking at the number that was located on the door after peering at it from the inside. (don't ask me why it was inside his large apartment) I hesitantly knocked on the door and began regretting coming here.

I turned to leave, but the door was opened and revealed a shirtless Damon with his hair all over the place. My mouth opened and closed awkwardly trying to figure out what to say and after a second I said,

"Hey. Uh um... I'm sorry to show up all of a sudden. I just didn't have your number to give you a heads up and... and I need your help." He chuckles and nods his head.

"Come in. Let me just make myself...presentable." Damon smirks arrogantly and walks into a room which I assume is his bedroom. I walk in and think about what I should say. Damon walks in with a black shirt and his hair was in place and I decided to just tell him why I came.

"I want to know who I am and what I can do and Caroline and Bonnie are busy and there's you and we decided to see how this friend thing goes and I thought maybe you could help me practice and research. That's if you want to of course." I said finally taking a seat on the couch.

"I said I was going to be your friend again and a friend helps another friend. By the way you have really sucky friends." He says and I found myself laughing slightly.

"Yeah well I have you." I say nervously and he stares at me causing a blush to creep up on my face. He coughs and sits on the coffee table across from me. "So, what do you know so far?" He asks.

"Nothing." My face fell and I I stared  
down at my hands. "Well lets start by practicing so far what you know." He says as I thank him internally for his help. I nod my head agreeing.

"Why don't you start out with what you do when we were younger. The first thing you showed me." He said nodding in encouragement and I found myself remembering older times.

_Can you hear me?_

"Yeah I can hear you." He looks at me and I see him wracking up ideas. "What do you do when you do that? What do you have to focus on?"

"Energy. I feel energy and I have to think about it or sometimes it happens without thinking. Like I want it to happen subconsciously." I hear myself say.

"Okay. Good. Lets try something else. Do that lifting things up thingy." He say and I look at him amused. "You mean telekinesis." A small laugh falling from my lips. "Yeah, that." He says rolling his eyes. "Here I go." I mumbled.

I find myself trying to levitate the tumbler that was placed on the coffee table, but out of know where Damon had spoken.

"Wow, wow, wow. Why the coffee table? Put me down." He says in a hurry and noticed that I had elevated the coffee table Damon was sitting on instead of the only tumbler that was now also suspended in air.

"Why scared of falling a feet to the ground." I mocked with a smile of mockery on my lips and slowly let the coffee table set in place as the tumbler to fall right in the place it was before.

"No! This cost lots of money and so does my face." He said with a cute pout. _Wait! What? Cute! Don't go there Elena_. I chastised myself. "Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Something else that doesn't involve trashing my valuable things." He stared pointing an accusatory finger at me. "Hey! Your precious coffee table is in perfect condition." I fired back with a small grin.

"Mmmh. Whatever you say. Chop chop. What else can you do!"

"I can manipulate time, but I don't think you will notice. Ive stopped time before." I said. "Okay. Try to do it and tell me if you do." Damon says seriously. Instead of stoping time I decided to try doing the opposite a shot.

I looked at my watch that rested on my wrist. I saw the second hand speed up along with the minute hand and after a couple of real seconds I saw the hour hand speed up. I stopped my concentration and looked up. You could clearly tell that it was the late afternoons.

"I guess you did it." I hear Damon say and I whip my head to look at him looking outside the windows. "Yeah. I think I sped up the time by... Eight hours." I said looking at my watch for confirmation. "Good. Thats good, Elena." He stated and I look at him incredulously.

"Good? '_Thats good,Elena._'" I said and I quickly cover my mouth with my hand. "Did you just mimic me? What the actual fuck?" He laughs not believing it. I myself don't believe it.

Of course anybody can mimic and mock somebody, but my voice sounded exactly, no like literally like his. It was one hundred percent dead on. "How did I do that?" I ask suddenly.

"I don't know Elena but that was great. Amazing." He says understanding what I had said about being good. I saw it in his eyes that he was genuine and my heart warmed. "Thanks. I guess I found out how to do something new today." I gave out an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah well we know you can mimic somebody's _exact_ voice, you can do that mind thingy, time manipulation, and _telekinesis_." He said listing the things on his fingers.

"Don't forget invisibility, transportation, and super strength." I said matter of a fact. "Super strength, huh? Lets see what you got." He challenged and a grinned at him while he smirked at me. "Don't mind if I do." I say and I charge at him.

"Guess we can put super speed on the list to." I said as I realized how fast I ran. "Guess so." He said as I pinned him to a wall. He soon gained the upper hand and had me pinned on the couch. I kicked him off and he fell across the room, but he quickly stood up and sped towards me.

We fought trying to gain the upper hand, but we soon fell exhausted. We landed on the couch our chest heaving and panting. We looked at each other and laughed.

These were the times I missed the most. "Whatever you are Elena... You are something big and powerful. You're pretty much stronger than a vampire with an Original vampire powers." He said out of breath and I pointed a confused gaze at him.

"What's an Original Vampire?" I ask curiously. "One of the first vampires and there pretty hard to kill. I was given blood from an Original Vampire and I received it power. Don't know why though." He said and he shrugged.

"But you're stronger. Woo... I'm beat." He adds and I smile at him. "You just got beat by a girl." I teased him and I playfully bumped shoulders with him.

"Do not mention this to any one. I have a reputation to uphold. Surely Ric and Elijah would grill me over this." He says giving me whats supposed to be a menacing look.

"Ric? Elijah?" I ask again and I feel silly for not knowing him. "Buddies." He says simply and I nod. "Can we keep doing this? Practicing." I say to him as he looks over at me. "Yeah... Who wouldn't want to spend time with me. Come on I'm Damon Salvatore." He said arrogantly and confidently.

"The Damon Salvatore that got beat by a girl?" I ask dramatically bringing the subject back up. "Oh know you've done it." He stated before trying to grasp me, but I sped myself off the couch and across the room before he could grab me.

"Catch me if you can." I shout and speed all over the place. I sped to the kitchen then back to the living room and I found myself in his room.

The room was adorned with a king sized bed that was placed right smack in the middle of the room and in the corner stood a book case and farther right I assumed was his wardrobe.

I saw another door and also took my guess at it being a connected bathroom. I was so busy studying the room that I forgot I was on a wild goose chase with Damon. Before I could run Damon stood right in front of me.

"Gotcha." He whispers, but I zoom right past him and enter as was guessed the bathroom. "Damon... Come and get me." I taunted behind the door that was not locked, but it was planned. As he opened the door I sped over him and our the bathroom.

We went from room to room chasing and taunting and teasing. I found myself getting bored, but still didn't want to get captured, so I was hiding and in desperate need of a drink.

The refrigerator was across the room and Damon could be anywhere, so I focused on opening the refrigerator from afar and pulling out a water bottle. The refrigerator door closer and the water bottle came flying into my hands.

"Success." I mutter quietly and unscrew the cap before drinking a big gulp. "Success indeed." I hear Damon whisper from behind me and he grabs a hold of me. If you were any living, human person you would think there was a lightning bolt zooming across the room and you couldn't keep your eye on it.

We crashed and we bumped and I tried to get loose. I swiftly moved out of his lock and and sped behind him and then in front before smashing him to the ground.

"Ughgh..." He groans and I see that the wooden floorboards had risen from the impact and a panel was sticking out from his midsection.

"Oh god Damon. You're not going to die, are you?" I panicked and he chuckled painfully. "No. I'm a vampire. It just hurt... a lot, so pull it out." He says groaning. "Pull it out! How do you expect me to pull it out?" I yell and I try feebly to calm myself.

"Just grab the damn thing and pull it out. Trust me. You won't hurt me." He says and I listen and I shuffle closer to him and I grab the panel. I use all my strength to pull it out and I hear an intake of breath when I do. I see Damon sit up right and hold his abdomen.

"Are you okay. I'm sorry." I say quickly. "Yeah you're definitely stronger." He laughs and I laugh with him. "Am I supposed to take you to a hospital?" I suggest with a quirk off eyebrow.

"No. It'll heal." He says quietly and and I press my hand on top of his where it lay on his injury. Out of the corner of my eye I see Damon turn his head, but not before catching a glimpse of the veins beneath his eyes that I had seen when we first saw each other at the club.

"Damon let me see you." I ordered. "You should go Elena." He said still facing away from me. "No. Look at me." I said with conviction and he slowly turns his head to reveal his face and his bloodshot eyes.

"Are you...hungry?" I asked. "I haven't eaten in a while and the wooden panel sure took the energy from me and I need...blood so it can heal." He grumbles and I look at him unsurely. "What do I do?" I stated wanting to help him.

"There's blood in the refrigerator." He says and I make my way to the fridge. I open it and spot the blood bags which looked like they were from a hospital in the little compartment and I reach for one. I bring it back over to him and I hand it over.

"Here." I sat down in front of him. He hesitantly opened the bag and his fangs pierced the bag. I watched in wonder as he sucked the blood and the veins appeared on his face once again.

I reached out to touch them and he leaned into my touch. When he finished the veins disappeared and the whites of his appeared. I retracted my hand as said,

"You don't have to hide from me." Our eyes locked and his wound healed. "All better." He said and we stood up together. We looked around the room that was trashed and damaged.

"That's a lot to clean up." I stated and Damon shrugged saying he could clean it no time. "I should go. Could you give me your number so the next time I come I don't come unannounced." I say embarrassed as we walked to his door.

"Good idea and I'll call you about Thursday." He said and we exchanged phone numbers.

"This was fun." I say with a genuine smile and he grins. "I'll see you next time." He says and I exit the penthouse.

_Thanks for today._

I sent him the mental message and he replied with, "Your welcome, Elena."

"Goodbye." I say and I linger longer than I should. "Bye." He says and I make my way out and Damon closes the door softly and I keep walking to my car a smile gracing my lips.

* * *

**A/N:  
When Elena mimicked Damon's exact voice is also a new ability and its called voice mimicry. Just wanted to let you guys know. Reviews are chocolate truffles and unicorns!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**I wanted to thank some of the review I got and the readers of this story. I love you guys!**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

**Damon's POV**

Never had I in a million years thought that I would go on a date with Elena Gilbert, sort of. I don't even know what 'this' is. I mean, yes I have pondered over the idea of Elena and I.

Although we were only so young before we had our argument and separated for nine years, I still thought Elena was appealing to the eyes. She was just as beautiful as she is now, but this time around she grew into her womanly curves and she was sexy as hell.

I'm a man, I'm supposed to think these things and if you didn't appreciate the curves on a woman's body you were certainly gay.

It had finally rounded up to Thursday and I was nervous as fuck (excuse my language) I'm Damon Salvatore... Damon Salvatore doesn't get nervous, but somehow this had me jittery and clumsy.

I've been feeling this way since Elena gracefully accompanied me with her presence here at my apartment and I wasn't a big fan of it. It was only 1:00 pm and I have nothing to do until I go with Elena to wherever.

Stupid. Stupid. I had forgotten to give any date details.

No time, no place. I don't want to go to her house and tell her that would seem like I'm real whipped. I grabbed my phone and typed a quick text. _That would do it._ I thought and set my phone back down and fell onto my bed with an oomph. The action made me remember the times I had with Elena.

_Flashback (12 years ago)_

_"Oomph." I groan as Elena playfully and casually pushes me on my bed and starts jumping causing me to bounce up and down. Elena squealed out with joy still continuing to jump on the bed._

_"Come on Dammi! Jump! Jump!" She shouts with laughter and I chuckle to myself. I steadily stand up on the shaky bed and fall back down a couple times before finally being able to keep my balance._

_I start to jump up and down as the same pace as Elena. After awhile Elena stops jumping out of exhaustion and sits on the bed. "Stop jumping!" Elena whines and I mock her. "You did the same to me." I call back and aimlessly jump. Suddenly I feel a hand wrap around mine and pull me down._

_I fell with another oomph next to Elena. "That was fun." Elena giggles while playing with her long hair. "Yeah until you hurt me." I say with a small pout._

_"Don't be a big baby. Lets go play with the barbies I brought with me." She says randomly and hops off the bed and exiting my room._

_"Girls are so...girly." I shiver and I trudge out the room already dreading the contact I had to have with those dolls._

_End of Flashback_

I hear the ping of my phone that meant that I had gotten a message. I looked it over and it immediately made me chuckle and smirk. Today was going to be...fun.

**Elena's POV**

Thursday. I always thought Thursdays were normal days; the day before exciting and fun Fridays and the day after boring, middle of the week Wednesdays. This Thursday was different... I was going out with my best friend of my childhood and we haven't seen each other in nine to ten years.

This was no ordinary Thursday; nope. It's Damon Salvatore were talking about... Best friend/sort of ex-best friend. I don't even know what we were at the moment, but I couldn't control my excitement and nerves for whats to come.

I was currently just reading one if my favorite books, Gone With The Wind before hearing the little ring of my phone that was all the way across the room.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so far away." I groaned while lazily reaching my hand as if I were to actually get it. A sudden lightbulb of realization popped in my head; I could just make the phone come over here.

"This could be some practice." I mumble silently to myself and resting the book on my lap. After a few seconds the phone rose from the desk it was placed on and was heading in my direction. I reached out my hand to grab it and the next second the phone was laying snugly in my hand.

A message? I look over it and indeed see it was message from no other than Damon.

**_Pick you up at eight. Wear something nice ;)_**

I roll my eyes and dash in a text.

**_I think we have a different meaning of nice Mr. Salvatore. Don't get any ideas. :)_**

I put my phone down and decide to research a couple thins about my abilities as what not. I grab my laptop and climb into my bed and dive myself into the covers. Before I could indulge myself on google and various websites, Jeremy knocked on my door and came in.

"Hey Lena, Did you eat anything yet?" He asks leaning against the doorway. "Yeah, I already ate. Thanks though." I say distractedly and type in the search bar. "What are you doing?" He questions and comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Just researching some...things." I say taking my eyes off the computer to nod at him and cast my eyes back down to the laptop. "Mmmh. Do you want to tell me what those 'things' are?" He asks quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Look. It's just a couple of things. Nothing to worry about. Okay?" I ask and I look at him seriously, but I see him trying to figure out what I'm up to. "Whatever. Lie all you want... I'm going out so don't wait up." He said and walks over to the door.

He gives me one last look before leaving the room and closing the door. I let out a huge sigh. Jeremy didn't know about my 'powers' because when we were little he sure was a chatterbox and always love to tell on me with my parents.

Since mom and dad died, there wasn't really a reason to not tell him, but it's something I don't have the courage to do ,yet. I stare back at the computer screen and like always comeback empty handed without any information.

With frustration and anger coursing through my veins, I shut the laptop closed loud and hard and place it on the other side of the bed with a huff. I had seven hours until Damon picked me up and I was exhausted and drained.

First I had to put an alarm clock for 6:00 o'clock,so I didn't have to wake up in a rush. My clock was set and I got comfortable. I dove further into the covers and fluffed up my pillow to rest my head.

My eyes fluttered closed and sleep overtook me; dreaming the afternoon away.

_I could see everything so sharply and everything more clearly. It looked as if I was on a white puffy cloud of nothing. Where was I? I looked around studying my surroundings. Elena. I whipped my head to the direction my name was being called out and stepped forward._

_"Elena." The distinct voice said. "Mom? Dad?" I ask bewildered and see them come closer. I stepped even closer and said, "Ive missed you so much." My voice was raw and I wanted to cry of happiness of seeing my parents._

_"And we've missed you, honey. Look Grayson they've gotten so big." My mom declared nudging her husband to look. Dad nodded muttering something under his breath._

_I look down confused. "What my boobs?" I ask sheepishly and blush creeps up to my cheeks._

_"No silly. These." My mom answers pointing behind me. I look over my shoulder and I'm surprised by what I see. The sheer wings that appeared in one of my dreams not too long ago. "There usually not there. Only in my dreams." I say mindlessly._

_My mom hums contentedly. I wave it off as nothing and look at my parents with love and adoration. Something clicks in my head and my expression turns fearful._

_"Am I...dead?" I question fearfully. The idea of being dead seeming ridiculous, but what else could it be that I could see my parents so clearly. The only way I could be seeing them is if I were dead, right? I think to myself._

_"Far from it, technically." Dad says and I look at him horrified. Technically?_

_"Oh shush, Gray. Your scaring her." My mom bickers and I can't help but remember their banter and old times. A tear cascades down my face and I feel the toll of my parents death. Mom and dad stop bickering once they hear the soft sob that escapes my lips._

_"I want to be with you guys." I cry and my mother shuffles closer to me and wiping away my tears._

_"You can't because you have lots of things to do and lots of things to find out, sweetie." She comforts._

_"What do I have to find out?" I ask curious and wipe away some of my own tears._

_"You have to find out by yourself; that's the point, but you have to soon because there are bad people going to rob you of your powers." Dad says and I look at him perplexed._

_"You know; what I am?" I ask and stare back at my mom._

_"Mom knows everything, cupcake." She smiles brightly._

_"Momma, I want to know."_

_"All in time, but you have to leave now. Don't want to miss that date with Damon." She says stepping back._

_"You know about that?" I asked and I immediately shut up when she gives me a pointed look._

_"I know. I know. Mom knows everything." I mock sadly._

_"Good. Wake up, Elena."_

_"Wait! When will I see you again?" I shout as I see everything fade away slowly. "Soon. Now you have to wake up." I hear my dad call out one last time._

Everything was back to reality and I hear the shrill sound of my phone's alarm clock. I slide to unlock my phone to stop the insistent sound of the duck alarm. I never really knew why I chose that alarm.

Remind me to change it. I rest my head on the pillow again, hoping that to go back to the dream I was so rudely interrupted out of. I close my eyes, but my eyes didn't shut completely before my eyes flew wide open and I sat upright. I stumble out of bed quickly causing me to fall off my bed.

I stand up annoyed and walk into the adjoining bathroom because I had a date to attend to. _Is it a date? _I thought as I stepped into the shower after taking my clothes off. Even my mom said it was date, but that was just a silly dream.

Made up from my subconscious. Speaking of my odd dream... What we're parents talking about? They knew about my powers and I had to find something out, but what? Ugh, too many questions. Now that I think of it... It really sucks that my parents know what I am but I don't, even if it was a dream.

A really clear dream must I say. Usually I don't even remember a quarter of my dream, yet I remember every single detail if this one. At least it was a dream about my parents. I miss them a lot and nothing was going to take that pain away of losing your parents.

I sigh loudly as I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I secure the tower and grab my comb to brush out the remaining knots. When I finish I put the comb away and exit the bathroom and enter my bedroom. I immediately feel the cold gust of air and shiver and make my way to the drawers.

I pull out some underwear and a bra and throw it onto my bed. I then make it to the second drawer to pull out some skinny jeans and as well throw it carelessly on the bed. I walk towards my closet and flip through my various shirts and dresses.

I opted out with a white cashmere sweater with elbow patches. I placed it on the bed with my other articles of clothing and sat down in a chair to do my makeup in a vanity mirror. I concealed any blemishes and went on to my eye makeup.

I added a simple coppery eyeshadow and some black mascara. Then finishing my look with a slight tint of pink on my lips. I looked my makeup over and saw that I wasn't overdoing it and it stayed natural. I grabbed my blow drier and proceeded to blow my hair dry.

After that I flat ironed my hair to make it look pin straight. I finally walked over to my bed and put on my clothes for the evening. Looking in the mirror, I felt like my outfit needed something more.

A scarf. I found one of my many scarves and the orange floral print of the scarf complemented my outfit. I then put on my brown combat boots and grabbed my phone. I checked the time and it was already 7:54 pm. Damon would be here shortly.

**Damon's POV**

Shower. Check. Underwear. Check. Pants. Check. Shirt. Check. Damn I look sexy. It was almost eight o'clock and I had already finished dressing in some jeans and a button up black shirt.

My hair was styled in a casual disarray and the sleeves of my shirt were cuffed up. My jeans were fitting and my shoes were black. I was ready and it was a fifteen minute drive to the Gilbert house and it was currently 7:44. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I hoped into my Camaro and sped all the fifteen minutes to Elena's house. And at 7:59 I had made it to the Gilbert property and built up the courage to walk on her porch and knock the door.

I would never show that I was nervous to anybody, so before Elena opened the door I hid under my facade and my suave. Although that was all shot out the window when Elena stood in front of me and looking gorgeous as ever. I coughed slightly and smirked at her.

"Looking beautiful as always, Elena." I say tilting my head and appreciating the view. "Eyes up Salvatore. You don't look to shaggy yourself." She said smiling and I took a moment to bask in glory of making her smile.

She steeped out and locked the door behind her and I stuck my arm out in a gentlemanly manner. "Shall we?" I mock. "We shall." She says and we gracefully walk to my car. I open the door for her and she turns to look at me.

"Impressive. Lets see how long this act goes on." She says jokingly and I smirk at her. "Acting? Never with you. Never." I say with a grin and she rolls her eyes and chuckles.

I close the door and make it to the other side of the car and got in. "So, where we going?" She asks while pulling on her seatbelt and I do the same. "Well I never pegged you to be the girl who wants to dress like a Barbie doll and meet her Ken and go out to a fancy restaurant, nor did I peg you to be down right into the mud chick, so I went with in between." I say and she looks at me.

"You're right with all you're saying, but that still doesn't answer where were going." She says and I roll my eyes. "I was getting there. We are going bowling." I say as I look at her through the corner of my eye to gauge her expression. She stays silent and I look over at her curiously.

"Look if you don't-" I start to say, but I hear her squeal. "Don't want to go? Of course I want to go. You would think that a girl like me would have gone bowling before, huh?" She says and I stare at her as if she were crazy.

At least I don't have to go through the awkwardness of having to choose another place to go. "You've never been boiling? Where have you been?" I retort. "I just never really had the time I guess and I really want to go." She says and I chuckle at her expression.

"Well we're here." I said and park my car near the entrance. "Lets go sweet cheeks." I smirk and climb out of the car and flash my way to Elena's side of the car before she could open the door. I open it for her and she shakes her head, but I can see a slight smile on her face.

We make our way inside and get our boiling shoes and pay for our lane. I put the shoes on the floor and prepare our game. "Aren't we supposed to put these on?" Elena asks as she looks over at the hideous bowling shoes.

"Yup. But we're not going to because we're going to play this game the right way." I said and take my shoes off and give her a pointed look to do the same. She complies with a reluctant sigh and untied her shoes. "I'm going to go first so I can teach you." I say once the game is ready and I grab a ball.

"Instead of just standing exactly behind the boundary line, we are going to do this a much more interesting way. Start all the way from back there and slide in your socks to throw the ball. Much better than just standing like a fool and throwing a ball." I demonstrated casually.

She nods determinedly and I nod back. I start at least four to five feet away from the boundary line and easily slide and throwing the ball with more force because of the momentum.

The ball hits all the pins and the screen had bold letters saying Strike. "That looks hard. I don't know if I can do it." Elena says unsurely. "It's easy. Come here." I directed and she walked over to me. "I'm going to slide with you until you get the hang of it, okay. Then when you feel you can do it than you can do it all by yourself." I explain.

"Got it." She nods sharply and gets a ball. I stand close behind her and I could feel the curves of her body a breath away. I focus on the task and put my hand on the ball with hers.

We stride forward and successively slide and hit the pins. "Yay! My very first bowl!" She squeals with excitement. The game goes like that after seven times of helping her, she decided to try it on her own.

"Remember what I told you?" I question raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm ready." She says stubbornly and grabs her ball of the game. Saying that it was the prettiest ball out of the bunch.

She sets her posture and after focusing on where she wanted the ball to go she strode and slid on the wooden floors of the lane. Before I knew what was happening, I see the ball loudly bounce on the lane on to another that was next to ours and effectively hit the sweep that was still picking up the pins on the other lane; giving it a huge dent and confused players.

"I'm... not ready." She says in shock and I react immediately. The employees are going to want that fixed and were most likely going to get banned out of here.

"Come on! Ditch the bowling shoes and put your shoes on quickly. We are so getting kicked out." I mutter and put my shoes on without tying them and Elena does the same.

We grab our stuff and run out of the exit door before anybody notices it was us. The whole entire way of running were laughing and we make it to my car. Elena leans on the car and tries to catch her breath from laughing so hard and running and I do to.

"Did you see those people? All of a sudden a ball comes out nowhere and hits the sweep. Hilarious." She giggles and wipes her eyes. "No. The funniest thing that happened was your reaction. 'Im... not ready.' That was something to laugh about." I mock her expression from earlier and chuckle.

"It was not. I was in a state of shock. Clearly I wasn't ready to do it on my own." She says laughing at herself. "Clearly." I said jokingly and she swats my shoulder.

"Hey! I was joking. I joke." I say mocking hurt and pain at her abuse. "Mmmh. You'll be sorry when I inflict real pain on you." She quips and couches down to tie her shoes and I crouch down beside her.

"I'm sure I will. Wouldn't want you levitating me like you did with my precious coffee table." I say grinning and stand up after tying my shoes. She stands up as well and ignores my comment but still rolling her eyes.

"Where to next?" She asks and I grin over at her. "Why do you assume we're going somewhere else?" I taunt her and she shrugs. "Damon Salvatore aims to please." She said.

"I don't please people who piss me off though."

"Do I piss you off?"

"Eh. Not occasionally."

"Then there's nothing to worry about since I'm not pissing you off" She smiles.

"Fine. I was thinking to the ice cream shop around the corner. Sound good?

"Perfect."

"Lets go, gorgeous." I reply and we walk the short distance to the ice cream shop.

When we enter we order our ice cream and sit at a table. I had ordered a vanilla ice ream in a bowl and Elena had gotten Chocolate Chip Chunk in a wafer cone. We sit silently eating our ice cream and I watch her savor hers.

My jeans tighten as I watcher like the ice cream for her cone and I groan internally. Already the first date and thinking dirt thoughts. Not that I wouldn't have with any girl, but this was former best friend Elena Gilbert.

Girl who you last really saw her was when she was eleven. Get it together. I thought. I shake my head and continue eating my ice cream. "Have you found out anything?" I questioned and she already knew what I was talking about.

"I researched something today, but came up empty handed. Nothing. Nada. I've also been practicing somethings and they're getting better. My parents know what I am but I don't." She says the last part quietly, but If I weren't a vampire and had super hearing then I wouldn't have heard it.

"What do you mean your parents know? Did they know?" I ask confused. "No. Well... I don't know. Maybe. I just had a dream and it was really weird." She shrugs and and flaps a careless hand at me to forget it.

"I can help. We can do what we did yesterday every Wednesdays. Get to know each other again in the process." I explain and hope she would say yes.

"That sounds good. Real good actually. Become friends like old times practice. Yeah." She says nodding and stands up to throw away the napkin she had and I stood up to throw away the styrofoam bowl.

"Okay. Lets get you home." I say and we exit the ice cream shop and walk back to the car and get situated inside. This was a great night and I was hoping for many more to come.

**Elena's POV**

The drive back home was a comfortable silence. When we reached our destination, Damon once again opened the car door for me and walked me to my door.

"Tonight was fun. Thank you, Damon." I thank him sincerely because today was fun. I hadn't had this much fun since my parents death. It was refreshing to say the least.

"Don't mention it because somewhere along the way you decided I was worth being a friend again and I wanted to thank you for that." He says and an inaudible gasp escapes my lips.

"Your welcome." I breathlessly say and I see Damon lean in. My heart stops when I feel his soft lips give my cheek a ghost kiss and I could feel him hesitating. He stepped back and it was as if his eyes were piercing my soul. His blue eyes were captivating as he leaned in again.

I closed my eyes ready for the surely sweet impact, but without warning, a loud _CRACK_ bellowed next to us and effectively causing Damon and I to separate of shock. I let out a curse and looked to my right.

"Shit." I muttered when I saw the outline of what seemed to be a lightning strike. Damon and I step back even further from each other and I clear my throat. "That's weird. The weather was perfectly fine." I say and look up to the sky for any signs of dark clouds or lightning. The weather was clear and the only kind of weather was the brisk wind.

"Odd...Well...Good Night, Elena." He whispers and gives me one last fleeting look. I watch as he gets in his car and I give him a little wave as he drives away. I sigh and open the door and toss my keys on a nearby table.

"Damon Salvatore, huh?" I hear a voice call out and see Jeremy in the kitchen. "Yeah you remember him?" I ask and make my way to the refrigerator and grab a water bottle. "Not only do I remember him, I remember the constant gushing you used to do because of him." Jeremy says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He was my best friend." I defended myself and unscrewed my water bottle cap. "Was. And if I'm not correct you guys aren't friends any more." He said and I look at him annoyed.

"We're working things out, Jeremy. Nothing for you to worry about or get your nose into." I say seriously.

"Look it's my business if this guy hurts you." Jeremy stated. "I thought I was the big sister." I tease him and poke fun if him. "Haha. You're so funny. But legit... Be careful." He says and I nod for reassurance.

"Like I said nothing to worry about. Damon is harmless and really nice when he wants to be." I gush and I internally slap myself but the grin on my face doesn't disappear.

"Girls." I hear Jeremy mumble and leave the kitchen. I walk upstairs and discard my clothing and put on some shorts and a tank top.

I make my way to bed and snuggle my bed sheets. I drifted off to sleep and dreamt the rest of the night away.

**A/N:  
Elena's outfit is on my profile so if you want to check it out you can. Also, think of the cheek kiss with Damon and Elena the kiss Damon and Katherine had when Damon thought it was Elena. (1x22) They didn't kiss but the cock block of this scene was the lightning instead of Jenna (lol). Don't just wave off the lightning bolt because it has something to do with Elena. See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter has many POV's so you have been warned...**

**P.S. phone calls are italicized.**

**Not much to say, but enjoy reading! :)**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The sun poured through the closed windows and effectively casting a stray of light upon my face. I stretch my stiff muscles and moan at the sensation of sleeping comfortably for hours. My eyes flutter open revealing chocolate brown eyes and I stare up at the white ceiling. A sigh of content escapes my lips and I jump out of bed.

I happily proceed my morning routine getting ready for another day at school. Unfortunately I had to go to school for a full eight hours instead five hours as yesterday. To be honest I never really understood college schedules.

For example, one day you get to leave school at one o'clock and the next day four o'clock. I mean what's the point. I shrug my shoulders and realize that I had finished getting dressing while thinking. I happily skip down stairs with my bag and I'm greeted with Aunt Jenna in the kitchen.

"Such a beautiful morning, isn't it?" I say cheerfully and grab an apple. "What's got you in such a handy dandy mood?" Jenna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason in particular." I grin and chomp down on my apple. I head thud after thud coming down the stairs and see Jeremy ready for school and his backpack on his shoulder.

"Got to go." He declares and rushes out of the door. "What's wrong with the kid? Do you think he's still upset about... You know what?" Aunt Jenna asks worriedly and looks at me.

"Of course he's going to be upset. I'm upset. We're always going to be upset, Aunt Jenna. I think he's dealing okay. You don't have to worry all the time." I assure her. "Okay. On a happier note... I'm going on a date." She smiles and I smile back. This was good for her. She deserved to have fun and go on a date.

She was young and had to take care of Jeremy and I when our parents died meaning that she had lost a sister. Aunt Jenna was a roller coaster of fun and nothing could have tied her down. That was until the tragic news of her only sister dying and the heavy news of taking care of two teenagers.

She had to do things she probably wouldn't have done until years from now and I'm proud of her. "That's fantastic! Who's the lucky guy?" I tease and she rolls her eyes. "His name is Ric and I'm sure he's a very lucky man to get some of this." She says and poses to show off her body.

"I'm sure as well. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I shout behind me as I make my way out the door. I laugh as I hear her yell something inaudible. I notice that Jeremy walked to school instead of driving to school with me.

_Really Jeremy?_ I think to myself as I get in the car and drive to the college campus. As my car pulls up at the parking lot, I get out of my car and close the door. With my bag on my shoulder, I make my way inside and see Caroline and Bonnie in their respective place waiting for me.

"Hey, why are you so late?" Caroline asks and Bonnie looks at me expectedly. "I was just talking to Jenna. She has a date." I say. "Aww." Caroline exclaims and I shake my head and smile at her antics. I looked at the time and found out it was time to go to class.

I wave goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline and go to class. I sat my way though all of my classes and the one I hated the most was last. Physical Education. You HAD to take a P.E class.

You had to choose a specific sporty class and I absolutely hated it. I have horrible hand-eye coordination when I'm put under pressure. Just the thought of having to run around with a ball or hit an object makes me clumsy.

I'm not necessarily bad at sports because I'm pretty good at it, but if you were told do this and that by a cantankerous man... You would want to shoot yourself.

I think everybody would agree with me that is not a nice man. I reluctantly walked to the P.E building and saw that Bonnie and Caroline had to go through the same torture.

"Lets get dressed quickly. Mr. Steve is in a bad mood today." Bonnie ushers. "When is he not in a bad mood?" Caroline says snippily, but not as a question. I groan and we make it to the girls locker room. We change out quickly and sit in the stands waiting for Mr. Steve.

"Okay! Listen up! I want all of you to do fifty push-ups." Mr. Steve yells and all of groan and curse under our breath. Seeing that the people on the gym weren't doing anything Mr. Steve yelled, "Now!" Everybody scurries down to the floor and into a push up position. Now you see what I have to deal with.

Fifty push-ups later I'm surprisingly not out of breath. As I jump up off the floor with a smile on my face and a new found energy I look to my right. Caroline and Bonnie are panting and dripping with sweat. My nose scrunches in their appearance and exhausted faces. "

You guys don't look so good." I state the obvious and they look at me annoyed. "Why aren't you sweating like a pig?" Caroline pouts and wipes the sweat on top of her eyebrow with her elbow. I shrug and await for other people to finish.

Just when the last person finishes Mr. Steve claps his hands together. "Now go do your physical activity you had chosen in the beginning of the year! If I see you doing nothing then there will be consequences! Now go!" Mr Steve yells and we get situated. Bonnie, Caroline, and I had chosen volleyball so we could be together and fight though P.E as joined forces.

We walk to the volleyball net and join the other girls. "I hate this class!" Said Caroline as she examines her nails. "Yeah well tough luck." Bonnie says. "I mean why do we even have to do this? This totally busts my nails." Caroline argues and they fall into a conversation.

I catch myself thinking about yesterday's date with Damon. It was just like old times. Talking, laughing, and just plain having fun. I feel a smile tug on my lips and I look to the ground to hide my grin. I failed miserably because Caroline notices. That girl has a sharp eye.

"Why are you so smiley?" She questions and my cheeks redden. I decide to tell her about my date with Damon because sooner or later she would find out. Most likely sooner than later. "I went on a date." I blush.

"With who?"

"Elena Gilbert, did you lose the v-card!"

"Caroline!"

"I was just asking Bonnie, sheesh. She has to at some point. She's not a prude. Are you?

"Really Caroline?"

"Who said I was a virgin?" I ask hoping she would believe my lie. "Come on. We all know you're a virgin. Remember you told us?" She asked and she was right.

I had told them. Don't get me wrong I don't exactly feel as though I should have sex after marriage. I just want to do with a person that I truly love and when its the right time, then its the right time.

"Still you don't have to scream it out to the whole world." I say annoyed. "Whatever. Just tell us what happened on the date." Caroline rudely says and I shoot daggers at her with my eyes. As I'm staring at Caroline to the death, a ball shoots right past her and missing her head by an inch.

Caroline shrieks and cowers away. I smirk at her and laugh. "You did that!" She points at me accusingly. "Nope. That was just Karma." I said and Bonnie laughed. "Okay I probably deserve that, but can you please tell us what happened?" She pleads and pouts.

"We went out. Had some ice cream. Talked. He took me back home and we might have almost... Kissed." I whisper the last part preparing myself for Caroline and Bonnie's shriek. Which surely came.

Their screams pierced my ears and caught the attention of everybody in the gym. "Oh my god! Almost? Why almost?" Bonnie asked and its surprising to see so much excitement out of her. "We were interrupted, but it doesn't matter. We are suppose to start our friendship not have a romantic relationship." I say.

"So you guys are going to be hanging out a whole lot more?" Caroline asked and I nod. "Yeah. He's helping me with my abilities and powers and all that." I explain. "About that. We're totally up to help you to." Bonnie says seriously and I nod thankfully.

"Then that settles it. We'll start today and have a sleepover." Caroline added. "Forbes, Gilbert, Bennett! What are you doing? If I catch you again doing nothing, you are running the track four times! Move your lazy ass!" Mr. Steve yelled and we hurriedly started playing the game of volleyball.

**Damon's POV**

"So, you're telling me that you went on a date for the very first time in the years that I have known you?" Ric inquired and I rolled my eyes and sipping some bourbon.

"Very funny Ric. What about you? I don't see you having any date so far." I acknowledged. "As a matter of a fact I do." Ric boasted.

"Her name is Jenna and I'm going out with her today." He added and I nodded. "Care to elaborate. I need a face to the name or a last name. There are lots of Jenna's out there." I smirk and he shakes his head.

"Sommers. Jenna Sommers." He elaborated and a bulb flickered inside my head. I stare up at him in astonishment "Sommers as in sister of Gilbert?"

"Yeah. She mentioned that. Do you know her? Oh god! Did you sleep with her?

"No! I know her alright. She's the Aunt of the date I went on moron."

"Oooh... Small world." Ric mutters and I chuckle softly. "Real small."

**Elena's POV**

After a boring class of P.E, Caroline, Bonnie, and I decided to meet at my house to start our sleepover. When I got home Jenna was getting ready for her date and Jeremy was minding his own business in his room.

I prepared a whole bunch of food in bowls and set them out. I took out the hidden booze from around the house and played the music. After I put the music I heard the doorbell ring. "Are we ready to get this party started?!" Caroline cheered and walked right past me and into the living room.

"I know I am." Bonnie said and threw me a quick smile and entered as well. "This is going to be so much fun! We'll do each others hair and get totally wasted!" Caroline said and I found myself laughing and nodding my head in anticipation.

"What should we do first?" I ask and we all look at each other simultaneously. "Get drunk!" We all shout together and throw our hands up in the air. "Not to drunk. I'm still your Aunt and responsible guardian so drink responsibly." Aunt Jenna said as she came into the room all dressed up.

"Ooooh... Look at you all dressed up. I heard you were going on a date." Caroline says. "I am and he should be here any second." She says and all of us hear a knock at the door. I rush to open it and see a handsome man.

"You must be Ric. I'm Elena. Her awesome niece and I'm warning you now... If you hurt her... You don't want to know what I'll do. Other than that its really nice to meet you." I say with a big smile and Jenna comes to the door and pushes me slightly out of the way.

"You're scaring him Elena." Jenna said frantically. "No problem. I've heard lots about you Elena. Damon is very fortunate to know a girl like you." Ric says and I look at him weirdly. "You know Damon?" I question and he nods.

"Best friend. And don't you worry... I'll take good care of Jenna." Ric says affectionately and looks down at Jenna and she blushes.

"I'm glad. Again it was really nice meeting you."

"You to. I hope to see you again."

I nod and Ric takes Jenna's arm and leads her to his car. I close the door and turn around only to see Bonnie and Caroline hogging the liquor. "Hey! No fair! You can't just hog all the alcohol!" I accused and Bonnie snickered.

"Too bad." Caroline says and she sticks her tongue out and takes a swig of the tequila. "You're going to get it. Right after I take the tequila." I say and they look at me confused. "How are you-..." Bonnie stopped mid sentence as the bottle of tequila flew out of their hands and into mine.

"That's how." I say proudly and drink some of the tequila. "That's unfair! We don't have superpowers like you Lena." Caroline pouts and I walk over to them. "I have powers you've never seen before, Care." I say and sit next to them. "Oh really. Then show us. Might as well do something while getting drunk." She says and I took that as a challenge.

"What do you want to see?" I ask. "I don't know. Something. Anything really." Bonnie pitches in. I agree and think of something's that I know how to do so far. I think of something quick and the girls see me across the room in a flash. "Something like this?" I beam and zoom towards their direction.

"My gosh Lena. What else can you do?" Caroline spoke. "I can do this. You guys already know I can do this so just listen closely." I said and they waited.

_"My gosh Lena. What else can you do?"_ I mimicked what Caroline said seconds ago.

"Do I actually sound like that?" Caroline asked bewildered and Bonnie and I burst out laughing at her expression. After out laughter died down we decided to talk out the last gossip. Caroline recommended the idea.

"Caroline I heard that Tyler might have a thing for you." Bonnie chirped. "Seriously! Oh my god. Do you think he'll ask me out? I hope so that boy has a body." Caroline rambles. "He'll definitely ask you out. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to have go at Caroline Forbes?" I declared giving her a boost of confidence and a friendly smile.

"Bonnie, Do you have any secret admirers or do you like someone?" Caroline asked and Bonnie blushed. Bonnie shrugged and I grew suspicious. "You like somebody." I said and she looked down hiding her embarrassment.

"What about you Elena? Matt is still obviously in love with you and now there's Damon." Bonnie affirmed to drive away the subject from herself. "I don't know. Matt is just a friend and Damon... Well Damon is a friend to. I guess." I said unsurely and it grew quiet in the group and the only thing you could hear was the faint music.

Caroline finally broke the silence saying, "All this talk about boys are making me crave their company. I'm bored to. We should invite some boys and play something." Caroline suggests and I grow uncertain.

"I'm don't think-..." I said before Caroline interrupted me. "Come on take a risk and I know a perfect game we can play. Please." Caroline begs with her bottom lip jutted out.

"Fine. You in Bonnie?" I ask. "Totally, but who should we call?" She questions and we look at Caroline. "You, Elena will call Damon." She obligates and I shake my head.

"If I call Damon then you have to call Tyler." I argue back. "Great. More people. I'll call Matt to. Elena, is it okay to invite Jeremy?" She asks and I nod my head. "If he wants to. You can ask him Bonnie." I said and she went upstairs to Jeremy's room.

I whipped out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts to find Damon's name. As I shook my nerves away I pressed Damon's number. I put the phone to my ear and waited for Damon's voice to respond. After a few antagonizing seconds, his melodic voice hit my ear.

_"Hello?" _I heard him say and I breathed out.

_"Hi, Damon. It's me Elena."_

_"What do I owe the pleasure of talking to you on this fine evening?"_

_"I wanted to ask if you want to hang out with a couple of friends of mine."_

_"Can't get enough of me? I don't blame you."_

_"Real funny Damon. Is that a yes?"_

_"It's a yes if you want it to be."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then I'll be there."_

_"I'll see you soon."_

_"Real soon... Goodbye Elena."_

_"Bye Damon."_

I hang up the phone and smile to myself. I place my phone in the back pocket and head to the kitchen where Caroline traveled to make her phone calls. _"-Great. See you soon. Bye."_ I heard Caroline reply to the caller on the phone.

"That was Tyler and I already called Matt. They're both coming. Is Damon coming any time soon?" She asks. "Yeah he's coming." I say and we look to the stair case to see Bonnie and Jeremy coming down. They were laughing about something and I never would have thought about them being together.

Around ten minutes went by before the first knock on the door was heard. I got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was Damon in all his bad boy glory and his famous leather jacket. If you ask me I would have thought the jacket was from when we were kids but got bigger over the years.

"You're here." I say and I open the door wider. "You ask, I come. I'm easy like that." He says and I chuckle under my breath. "Are you coming in?" I ask as I notice that he had just stood there.

"I need to be invited in." He says and he proves his point by being stopped by an invisible barrier. "Oh. Well... Come in. I trust you." I stated and stepped back to let him in. "Thanks. You have a beautiful home, Elena." He drawls out and I try to suppress the frantic beating of my heart.

"Thank you. We're waiting in the living room, so follow me." I said and lead him to where everybody is waiting. "Elena! You never told me how hot he was." Caroline exclaimed in a loud whisper which was heard by Damon. I saw him smirk through the corner of my eyes.

"Calm down, Care. Can't have him running away." I give her a look of 'off limits'. "Don't worry. I've been told many times before." He says and he does that thing with his eyes that have all the girls dropping their panties.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...-" he says and stops realizing he doesn't have her name. "Caroline." Caroline blushes and giggles. "Caroline. It was a pleasure to meet you." He kisses her hand and turns to Bonnie.

"Bonnie. My name is Bonnie." Bonnie says before he could ask. "You as well, Bonnie." Damon greets kissing her hand as well and I catch the look of jealousy from Jeremy.

"If it isn't Baby Gilbert. Haven't seen you in nine years. It's been too long." Damon says offering his hand out to shake. "Not long enough." I hear Jeremy say. "I sense some hostility." Damon calculated and at the same the doorbell rung again.

"I'll go get the door." I awkwardly say and exit the tense room. I open the door once again and Tyler and Matt stand on the front porch. "Hey guys. Come in." I say and usher them into the living room to maybe ease the tension.

Caroline immediately falls into conversation with Tyler and Matt stood next to me. "Hey Elena." Matt said. "Hi." I acknowledged.

"You look pretty tonight."

"Matt..."

"I know. I know. Friends and all. Only friends."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll get over it sooner or later. Maybe later."

"Matt-..." I begin to say again, but Caroline's booming voice cuts in. "Lets start. I already know what were going to play and I think it's going to be interesting. Everyone up for it?" She asked and everybody agrees.

We all pay attention to Caroline and her next announcement. "These are the rules. Rule #1: We all have to write two dares on two separate sheets of paper. Rule #2: On your turn you have to pick a dare from a jar we're going to put all the dares in. Ultimately, everybody has to do two dares throughout the whole game. Rule #3: You have to do the dares." Caroline asserted as she found a jar in the kitchen and came back with it and played it on the coffee table.

"I'll get paper." I suggested and came back with paper and pencils. I handed everybody a paper and pencil. I came up blank with my second dare and I had to dig deep enough in my brain to think of something clever.

Five minutes passed and everybody pitched in two dares and folded it into the jar. I watched as Caroline shook it to mix it up and I looked over to Damon. I caught his eye and when I looked at him he looked away. I sighed and waited for somebody to go first.

"Who's going first?" Bonnie asked and Matt raises his hand slightly. "The quicker I get these dares over with the better." He mutters and I laugh thinking I would do the same. He reaches inside the bowl and pulls out one folded piece of paper.

All of us stare curiously and watch as he unfolds the little paper and reads the dare. His face morphed into horror and he reads it out loud. "Call the police station and initiate phone sex... With an officer." Matt fidgeted and there were some audible gasps in the group.

"Who wrote this?" Matt asks and nobody answers either to busy laughing or to embarrassed to answer. "Doesn't matter you have to do the dare." Caroline pipes in and Matt groans. Tyler, who was right next to him, handed him his phone.

"Good luck man." Tyler laughs clapping his hand on his shoulder. This game was already getting good.

**Matt's POV**

Phone sex. Phone sex! Really? Who on Earth- you know what never mind. I heard the dial of the phone ad waited as someone picked up. Crossing my fingers that nobody would, but my luck was shot out of the window when I heard a familiar voice.

_"Hello, this is Mystic Falls Police Department. How may I help you?" _Caroline's mother, Sheriff Forbes answered. I've never tried phone sex before nor have I found an interest in it. I had no freaking idea how to start this and I was nervous and when I'm nervous I stutter.

_"W-What are... You wea-wearing?"_ I ask trying to be smooth but failing miserably. _"Excuse me? If this is some kind of joke... I recommend-..."_I hear her say, but I try to prolong the conversation.

_"I'm... Uh pretty ho-rny... Aren't you? Uhh..." _I drawled out as I tried to think of what to say. I saw my 'friends' surrounding me as gesturing to put the phone on speaker. I let out a huge sigh and pressed the speaker button.

_"Matt... Matt Donavon is that you? What nonsense are you talking about. Are you with my daughter?"_ Sheriff Forbes frantically asked and Tyler, Jeremy and a few others tried to stifle their laughs.

_"Matt? This isn't Matt... I-I'm you're phone sex...buddy. Yeah. Oh well look at the time... I got to go bye."_ I rush and end the call immediately and I hear giggles and chuckles everywhere and I look down thoroughly embarrassed.

"I get it. It was hilarious! Would you stop laughing. Elena..." I said as I look to Elena for help. I watch hopelessly as I see her red faced and cachinnating. She realized that I called her name and calms herself down.

"I'm sorry Matt. But-But that was to funny."She laughs again holding her stomach and I slouch down annoyed at how the game's turning out for me. I was dreading it already.

"Settle down everybody. Bonnie, you should go next." Caroline suggests and Bonnie nods reaching into the jar as I did. Bonnie's face flashes with confusion and says, "I guess were heading into town." All seven of us lean into see what her dare said as she held it up.

"You just have to walk up to a complete stranger, hug them, and tell them how weirdly beautiful they are." Jeremy confirmed. "At least it wasn't as bad as Matt's dare." Tyler said causing more giggles to erupt. When will the torture end!

**Bonnie's POV**

Everybody got into their separate cars and drove near to the Grill. We saw a couple of people walk down the street and I decided to go harsh and do my dare.

"Alright guys. Wish me luck." I say and walk up to a bystander with his phone in his hand. I abruptly pull him into a tight hug and stand on my tippy toes. I get closer to his ear and whisper, "You are a beautiful human being and don't let anybody bring you down. You are loved and I love you. God Bless you, beauty." He awkwardly hugs me back , his hands in mid air and thinking what just happened.

"Do I know you?" He asks and I nod my head. "You know me now. Goodbye." I said and skip along to my friends and see Elena and Caroline 'awwwing'.

"I did my dare perfectly and I bet you that that dude's self confidence is as high as the moon." I say and Tyler holds the jar that we brought with us.

"It's Elena's turn. Ooh." Caroline wiggles her eyebrows and I shake my head. My friends are the best.

**Elena's POV**

The dare that I randomly chose literally made my face as red a tomato. I would have never agreed to this game if it meant doing a dare like this.

"Go to Mystic Shopping Center and sneak up on a stranger and place a load of condoms in their shopping cart while saying, 'we have a long night ahead of us.' "What does that even mean?" I cry out, my face reddening each and every second. I look around at everybody and

Damon's expression interests me the most. He had an amused expression and I nudged his ribs telling him it wasn't funny. He only whispered in my ear that it was sure as hell entertaining. I glared at him and I huff.

We drive to the Shopping Center and Damon made it his life's mission to make poke fun at me. "I wouldn't mind if those condoms were for you and I. I mean, wouldn't you rather get with this." He says arrogantly and I roll my eyes and make my way to the condoms aisle.

"I don't think I could... There aren't condoms big enough for you." I say and I immediately regret it. It sounded way better in my head. This only boosted Damon's ego and decreased my confidence at witty remarks. I now knew that Damon was the king at being witty and sarcastic.

"Thank you, Elena. I accept your compliment and while I'm here I might as well complain about the condom sizes." Damon said with a smirk. "It wast really supposed to be a compliment... As if I would know how 'big' you are under all that denim." I say distractedly and wrack my eyes on the various brands and sizes.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me when I say big, but off the topic of my manhood... I see American quarterback staring at us." Damon points over to Matt who is trying to be discreet in his staring. I

shrug my shoulders at him and decided that I should just take a handful of the condoms that weren't in a box set. "Do you like him?" I hear him ask and I look at him surprised.

"What's in it to you?" I say and shakes his head in understanding. "Oh I see. Ex- boyfriend. To specify that I mean clingy ex-boyfriend who's still madly in love with you, but you don't have a care in the world." Damon taunts and I turn to him.

"Shut up Damon." I say and I smile a small smile which Damon caches on. "Touchy. Whatever, it doesn't really matter because now your former best friend trying to become your best friend like old times is going to help you choose a victim for your dare." He says and we search together.

"Right over there. The guys decent, doesn't look married, and probably won't get easily offended. Little tip for 'ya... Act sexy... Boys dig that. Correction I dig that." He smirks again and I pack a punch at his shoulder.

"Control your hormones. I'm going over there now." I shush him and walk over to the guy with coffee brown hair. I steady my nerves and take a couple of deep breaths. I see that now all my friends are paying attention to my dare. Now or never. I thought.

"Hey!" I greet casually as if I knew him my entire life. I threw the condoms in his shopping cart and leaned on one leg. "I know. I know. There's a lot of condoms, but I figured that we would have a long night ahead of us. You. Me. In the sheets." I purr sexily and shift a little closer.

The guys is obviously aroused. Just because I dot have sexual experience doesn't mean I don't know when there's a boner in my presence.

"I guess we should get going then. Wouldn't want to waste another minute." He says and puts a hand on my waste; smirking. I can't help but think about Damon's smirk and how he would do it much better.

_What? Get it together Elena... You're on a mission-... And woah did his hand get lower than necessary. _The sudden move stops me from thinking about Damon and I mentally prepare my plan of escape out of this mess.

"You know what... I think I should get more condoms. Why don't you go and check out and I get some more." I say and he accepts quickly. I watch as he turns to a check out line and looks the opposite direction.

I sprint away towards Damon and crouch down on the floor. I pull on his arm and signal him to crouch down with me and watch the guys reaction. A couple of seconds later the poor man looks around confused as to where his bed buddy for the night was.

Feet away, the others were laughing to loudly and caught the attention of the guy. He looks over to the direction where Damon and I are. He leaves behind his cart and he gets closer and closer.

"What do we do?" I panic. "Run... We 'run'." He says and I understand what he's saying. Just as the guy was rounding the corner, Damon vamp sped away and I ran at the same speed as him and into the parking lot where our car was parked.

Our laughter doesn't cease until a confused and laughing group of friends appear. "How did you get out here so quickly? We could have sworn you would've been caught by that dude by now." Jeremy says and Damon and I look at each other.

"We're really fast runners." I answer and they all nod. "I went my turn, so who's next?" I ask to change the subject. Caroline reaches into the car pulls out the jar once again.

"Well there's one more Gilbert left, might as well be baby Gilbert." Caroline says and lets Jeremy take a go at his turn. Jeremy rolls his eyes and groans at the new nickname that had caught on. Damon grins widely. It was going to be a long night.

**Jeremy's POV**

Damn you, Damon! Seriously why was this dick even here... I know its because of Elena, technically, but still I would appreciate not being called baby Gilbert every living second. Dick.

I repeated what Elena, Bonnie, and Matt had done and took a nervous peak at my dare. Which I will note has to be so far the most illegal dare in the game.

"I have to pour paint on somebody's car." I said and as the others laughed and anticipated the dare, Elena had none of it. She was shaking her head and her arms were crossed over her chest... Something Mom would do. I guess it sorta stuck on her.

"No way. No. Nope. I refuse to let my brother do something illegal. I won't agree." Elena said defiantly to out group of friends. "Come on, 'Lena. If you don't agree... then you can act like you didn't know about it nor that you saw it. Let Jeremy have some liberty." Damon pouted and did I mention I love him now.

I also was very pleased that he called me Jeremy instead of baby Gilbert. "Fine, but you don't have paint." She says and smirks, yet I have never seen her smirk in a day of my life.

I think Damon may be an influence on her. "We're at a shopping center, Elena." I say and she slumps. "Well I'm not going back in there. That perv could be there and plus I have no involvement of this dare. I'm staying behind." She says and jumps onto the hood of the car.

"I'll keep you company." Damon says standing next to her knees. "Whatever. Lets go. Don't suck each others faces off." I yell behind me and I and the others make our way back into the store.

**Elena's POV**

I sigh as I see Jeremy fade away from my sight with my friends into the store. "This is a bad idea." I say to Damon who was leaning against the car.

"Relax. If I'm not worried then you shouldn't be worried." He said turning to look at me. "But you never worry about anything. I remember you being so carefree when we were younger. You wouldn't worry about homework, your grades, what people thought about you, and what shoes to wear at the fifth grade dance. You just didn't care... I wish I was like that. Fun. Easy going. That's my problem, I worry too much; I care to much." I say and I feel a hundred times lighter.

Damon stares up at me sadly... Then angrily? He hops up onto the hood with me and looks at me. "You're such an idiot. Don't you understand? That's the good thing about you, Elena. If someone doesn't care on this thing we call Earth, then who would. Someone has to and I have never been more happy that its you. Never stop caring, I at least hope you don't... I hope you didn't." He says and I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"I never stopped caring for you, Damon." I whisper to him and we both lean back and lay back. "You said you hated me..." He responds. "Just because you said I was a freak." I point out.

"I didn't mean that and if it makes you feel better I guess I'm a freak to. I'm a vampire." Damon said and I elbow him. "You're not a freak. I'm not a freak. Discussion over. No need to bring up the past." I say and look at the stars up above.

"I like to think about the past. At least the good times. I cherish those memories." He says and I nod. It was silent between us and the only sound came from the zooming cars and the crickets chirp.

"Damon."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm weird? Strange even."

"I thought the discussion was over...," I rolled my eyes. "No. I think your..." Damon says trying to think of an appropriate word. "Amazing." I finish for him with a grin.

"Positively. Without a doubt, wonderful. A little crazy sometimes, but near perfect, fantastic, a really... really good friend." Damon whispers and If I moved a centimeter I would have been touching his lips with mine. I lean in slowly, but the loud chatter of the group interrupts us. We sit up quickly and create space between us.

I hear Damon mutter a couple of curses and I myself mutter some. Another kiss interrupted and I wasn't sure If I was supposed to be happy or sad about that. I found the overwhelming desire to kiss him too much to even handle and I wanted to let go and kiss him and settle the fire in the pit of my stomach.

But I wasn't too sure about letting my inhibitions run free because my head was telling me to stop. My brain was telling me that it was to early to kiss him. You're not even friends, barely.

My heart was screaming and aching to attack his lips and run a hand through his glossy raven hair. That is the reason why I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around a quote I once heard:

_Follow your heart, but take your brain with_ _you_.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jeremy showcased the blood red paint they had boughten. I immediately look over to Damon when I realize the paint reminds me of blood. I quickly look away and pay attention to what the others are saying.

"Lets get this dare on the road. Pick a car Jeremy." Tyler says and Jeremy scans the parking lot packed with cars. "That one." Jeremy points to the black sleek car which probably cost a fortune.

"I'm looking away. Go do your thing Jeremy, but don't come running to me when you get caught by the cops." I say and turn around. "Noted." Jeremy says and we all watch as he gets closer to the car. He tips the paint bucket slightly and looks over to us.

"1... 2... 3!" Jeremy counts and pours the liquids paint all over the car head to toe, in this case hood to trunk. "Lets go before we get caught." Matt yells and we race into the two separate cars we drove. We zoom far away enough to not look suspicious and we park the car at the grill.

"Caroline, your next." Bonnie says and we all stare at her. Caroline salutes and says she's prepared for anything and I believe her. We enter the grill and join to round tables together to fit everybody in.

Caroline prepared herself by going around in a circle in her heels and rubbing her hands together and reaches into the jar. When she read her dare she seriously had a happy dance and swirled around the Grill. That's Caroline for you... My blonde bubbly friend.

**Caroline's POV**

I bounce on the walls happily and join our table of seven as if nothing had ever happened. "I'm guessing you have a really good dare." Elena says and I think about it. "Eh. It's not thrilling or exciting, but it's safe. It's nothing like you or Jeremy did." I say and I feel myself getting upset over not randomly choosing a dare that would be spontaneous, but I perk up anyways.

"Okay... What is it?" She asks and I clear my throat once. Twice. "Ya 'ave a British in your presence." I say in a British accent. "That was your dare?" Jeremy says in disbelief. "I believe so. Anybody want some _waer._ I want _waer_. I'm thirsty." I continue my accent and wave a hand to a waitress to fetch me a drink.

"How long do you have to do this?" Elena says and I announce for the rest of the game. As we all take a break on the game except my continuation of a British accent, we talk, eat, drink, and make jokes. I grew tired of just sitting so I suggested we keep playing.

They agree and it's Tyler's turn to preform a dare. I hold out the jar in front of him and he looks at me with a smile. I look down and grin as he pulls a scrap of paper and reads it out loud.

"Fake an orgasm in the girls bathroom. Classy. Real classy." Tyler says and shakes his head. Every one of us our laughing, giggling, and chuckling as we stand outside the girls bathroom where Tyler would go in. This ought a be fun.

**Tyler's POV**

I lift myself out of the chair and make my way to the girls bathroom. I push the door open and quietly check under the stalls to see if anybody was there.

Unfortunately, there were three girls in the bathroom and I would be making a complete fool of myself. I enter an empty stall and decide how I would do this. It's not everyday you're faking an orgasm in a girls bathroom.

I started out with breathy scream and I felt awkward already. I added a couple of moans and jiggles at the stall door. I mumbled a couple of words and groaned as if I were thrusting every each second.

I heard a couple of shuffles and gasps throughout the bathroom and I sped up my rhythm and moans. The click of the door being opened and shut stopped me and I strode out the bathroom. The gang was nearby and watching.

"How was that?" I asked and sat down. "I would say it went well. You made those girls leave the bathroom in a flash and they were blushing a bright red. Bravo." Jeremy says.

"That was awkward and embarrassing, dude." I mutter and they nod there heads in understanding. "Can we please move on?" I plead wanting the subject to change.

"Yeah... Hmmm... Damon. You're the only one who hasn't gone. You should go next." Caroline says and the guy, Damon smirks. I wonder who he is. "It would be my absolute pleasure, Caroline." He says and retrieves a dare out of the many more.

I look over to Caroline and see her blushing and Elena rolling her eyes. I frown confused and look over to Damon. He looks at his dare and a grin appears on his face.

"It's no doubt that half of you in this group are very dirty minded. Tsk tsk... I thought I was dirty." He says and I have to admit the guy is funny. He claps his hands together once and says, "Lets get this dare on the road. I surely can't wait."

**Damon's POV**

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial a random number. I throw the dare on the table and lean back in my chair comfortably. I see Elena pick the dare up and reads it.

She quirks her eyebrow at the words that read, 'call a random number and talk dirty' and passes the dare around the table. Caroline's eyes brighten, Jeremy looks indifferent as well as Tyler, Bonnie tries to hold in her snorts, and Matt smirks.

I'm pretty sure I know why he would smirk, but lets just say I was being confident not cocky. I put my finger on my lips to shush them and I smile as I hear a female answer the phone and from the sound of her voice she was young.

_"Hello._" The young female voice says over the phone. "_Hello. What a lovely voice you have. What's your name?"_ I ask huskily and I hear her sharp intake of breath._ "M-Molly. Who is this?"_ She breathed and I smirk.

"_Molly... I like to think that the mystery of not knowing somebody is... Exhilarating. Don't you agree, Molly?"_ I say. "_Yes... No! I don't know."_ I hear her uneven breathes.

_"Where are you Molly?"_

_"In my bedroom..."_

_"Are you bored, Molly?_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Do you want to do something fun? I know I do."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'll show you... What are you wearing, Molly?"_

_"A tank top and lacy panties."_

_"How convenient. Have you ever... touched yourself?"_

_"No. I haven't..."_

_"What a shame. I can teach you right now. Do you want me to cause I can and it'll give you a huge amount of pleasure."_

_"I want you to teach me, please."_

_"You don't have to beg. I'll give you what you want. Molly, I want you to take two fingers and glide them slowly from your breast all the way to where you want it most."_ I say lowly and look at the others listening intently.

Everybody's expression had changed since last time. Bonnie looked uncomfortable and heated, Caroline looked amazed and intrigued, Tyler was looking at me in disbelief and Jeremy was trying his hardest not to listen, Matt was downright seething and I smirked smugly at him, and finally Elena was... Jealous?

She was looking away from me and had her arms crossed over her chest. I really couldn't pin her expression as jealousy, but she was forming a mask of indifference, but I knew her.

She would always crinkle her nose when she was mad or jealous. I focused all my attention on the girl, Molly who was trying to seek pleasure. I hear a soft moan come from the back her throat.

_"What do I do now?_" She asks. _"I want you to take your panties off and run a finger along your slit..."_ I order and with my enhanced eyesight I see Elena get goosebumps. Elena slowly turns towards me and looks at me.

_"Now I want you to add two fingers into your pulsing pussy and start out slow."_ My voice was raspy as I stared at Elena and she stared back. Polly, or Molly's moans grew louder and she screamed out.

_"I want it faster... Ahhh._" Words outed out of her mouth. "_Add another finger and speed up the pace. Take your other hand and fondle your breast, I remain eye contact with Elena, that's it. Faster." _I urge.

_"I feel like I'm going to explode."_ Molly screams and gasps_. "Good. Add one last finger harder and don't stop. Just come for me._" I say and a few seconds later she screamed out in pleasure and I smirk.

_"That was really really good... We should meet up. Can I have your number?"_ I hear her say trying to regain her breath._ "Since I did call you as an unknown number I will surely give you my number."_ I lie and she responds with a great. I proceed to give her a fake number and after we say our goodbyes I hang up.

"Well that took some energy out of me." I say cockily and give one last look at Elena. "I guess it's Matt's turn again isn't it. I hope you have better luck with your next dare because surely your last one wasn't too great." I said and Matt looks at me annoyed.

This game was actually starting to get interesting.

**Elena's POV**

My blood was brewing and I felt it course my veins. I was feeling as though I wanted to strangle 'Molly' over the phone. I don't know why I was jealous, I just was. Not only was I jealous, but I was aroused.

It felt like instead of some random girl trough that got pleasure from Damon, but myself. The worst was that I like it. We were supposed to be friends god dammit! I felt utterly hopeless and his cocky, arrogant, and infuriating attitude was well... Infuriating.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard a groan from beside me. My head snaps to my left and see Matt clearly upset and angry. "What's wrong Matt?" I ask feeling an obligatory need to see what was wrong.

"Whoever wrote this dare, I hate you." Matt said. Caroline took the dare from him and read it. "Looks like you have to log onto Facebook." She says and Bonnie asks why.

"Because Matty has to write something on his status." She said and we looked at her to go on. "Ugh. He has to write that he has herpes." She finally says and we make an 'oh' sound. Matt mumbles a quite curses and logs onto Facebook on his phone.

I look over his shoulder as he types in 'I have herpes. FML.' and I laugh as he reluctantly presses the post button. "There. Done. Are you guys happy. So glad this was my last turn." Matt says.

Bonnie chooses her dare and says that she has to dance the 'Stankey leg' down the street. This was hilarious because it had to be the stupidest dance ever.

Bonnie pleads to not make her do it, but Caroline has none of it and tells her to go dance till she drops. Bonnie walks outside and crouches down slightly and extends one leg. Just as we all thought this was getting really embarrassing, Jeremy plays the song loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bonnie crosses her arms and rotates her knee as If she were trying to light out a lit cigarette. She then did it with the same leg and every time she went lower.

The boys cheered and whistled and Caroline and I clapped and encouraged her. Finally after she was done she bowed as every one of us clapped proudly.

"I didn't think Bonnie Bennett had those moves. Drop with it." Caroline exclaims and we fall into a fit of laughter and I feel lighter and happier just laughing with a group of friends.

"Elena! It's your turn." Caroline beams happily and skips into the grill and brings the jar outside so I could choose my dare. My fingers skim the few dares that we're left and I grabbed one.

"Kiss anybody from the opposite gender in the group." I say and my face falls slightly. "That's easy and great." Caroline says. No. Not great, Caroline.

There were only four boys and my choices were behind limited. I was not going to kiss my brother and just thinking of that gave me disgusted shivers.

I couldn't kiss Tyler because  
I knew that Caroline liked him and he she and if I were to kiss Matt then he would think I wanted to get back together with him.

All these we're huge no-no's and the only option left was Damon. My former best friend since childhood and my ex best friend, but my current friend beginning to be best friend again and it's all just one huge mess.

I cried internally with guilt as I saw Matt's hopeful expression and looked as if he were already puckering his lips.

"Go on, Elena. You know who you want to kiss." Caroline taunts and I glare at her. If looks could kill. I looked forward the same direction Matt and Damon where and wished myself good luck.

My heart was beating rapidly and I my hands became clammy, but I felt the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach.

I strode a couple of steps before my parted lips reached his and I grabbed onto his shoulders for support. The kiss was gentle but quickly grew heated. His mouth was warm and the caress of his lips made me yearn for more. His cologne attacked my senses and told myself it was my new favorite scent.

He draws me closer and my hands latch on to his hair, tugging it slightly. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth. His hands on my lower back drew me even closer if that was possible.

My hands reached up to his face controlling which way hips lips would brush against mine sweetly. When the time came when my lungs were burning and needed air I stepped back panting heavily. My breathing was shallow and so was Damon's and I stared up at him.

I wanted to kiss him again as I saw his lust filled eyes state down at me, captivating. I was going to kiss him again, but Caroline's bubbly voice made me jump. "Awwww. That should totally go into a movie. I should direct that movie. I would direct that movie." Caroline gushes and bounces happily.

I stepped back and fixed my clothes and not daring to look at the beautiful blue eyes. Damon runs a hand through his messy hair that I was tugging on a few seconds ago and I blush. "I... Uh. I think it's Jeremy's turn." I say quickly and look away as Damon and Matt look at me.

One with disbelief and sadness and the other with intrigue. Jeremy takes his turn and tells us that he has to full out curse somebody. We all wait as Jeremy decides his victim and I'm still uncomfortable and heated.

The heat between my legs, my face, and in my stomach was getting unbearable so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Nobody was in there, probably because they head of Tyler's 'orgasm'. I splashed water onto my face and examined myself in the mirror.

My hair was a little tousled and my shirt was out of place slightly. My lips were plump and red and I was still showcasing a blush. As I was about to exit the bathroom the door opened and Damon appeared.

He shuts the door behind him making sure I couldn't leave. "Hey. Uh. Lets get back out there. It's almost your turn." I say to him and make a move to leave, but Damon stops me. He gives me a stern look and I look back at him stubbornly.

"I can make you agreeable to get out of my way, Damon." I warn him and move the other way to get out, he blocks it again. "Harsh words Elena. Odd coming from such smooth lips." Damon smirks and I gulp.

"Just get out of my way." I glare at him. "Why did you kiss me, Elena?" He asks and I take a step back. "It was my dare, Damon." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No your dare was to kiss any boy in the group. Why Elena?" He presses. "Because you were my only option. It's not like you didn't enjoy the kiss." I say. "It's not like you didn't enjoy the kiss." He says back.

"Can we maybe talk about this later." I say feeling confined in the bathroom. "I'll agree on one condition..." He says and I nod my head. "You kiss me again." He says and I gasp.

"No!" I say and slap him slightly on the arm. "Can't blame a guy for trying, Elena." He smirks and I roll my eyes. "Come on we're missing the dares." I tell him. "I'm glad we didn't miss your dare." He says grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

I bump shoulders with him playfully and I think to myself that these were the times I missed the most about him. The way he could make me laugh in a heartbeat. We move through the crowded Grill and go outside. Instantly Caroline speaks her annoyance at our absence.

"You missed Jeremy's dare and mine." She huffed. "Sorry. We were just talking, but we're here now, so who's next." I say and Tyler says its his turn. There were currently two dares left and we watched as Tyler unfolded his scarp of paper that had his dare written.

"I bet Jeremy wrote this dare." Tyler say and Jeremy grins. "So you got it? I've been waiting for this all night." Jeremy cheers happily. "Do you want to me killed?" Tyler asks in disbelief.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Jeremy said. "Then you guys tell me this. Is practically yelling the word 'Nigger' in the ghetto not sound dangerous?" He asks and I shake my head at Jeremy.

"That's is dangerous and I don't think you should do it." I tell Tyler. "Oh I'm going to do it. I just wanted let you know what a sick brain your brother has." Tyler laughs and I roll my eyes. "Let's go already." Jeremy says too excited for this. Again we get into the car and drive to the 'ghetto' part of town.

There's vandalism everywhere and trash around the streets. I never knew Mystic Falls had such a dingy part of town. It was surprising to say the least. We got out of the car hesitantly but surely.

"Good luck Tyler." Caroline says and Tyler smiles back at her. Unsure of what to do the rest of us stayed behind near the car and saw Tyler began his chant. The first word he bellowed was nigger and after that came an onslaught of the same word.

From nigger to niggers to come out here niggers, Tyler didn't stop. That is until you saw people emerge from the shadows. Slowly there were more people descending and Tyler stopped looking around at all the angry eyes looking at him.

One person if I recalled shouted out, "Yo get him!" After that it all went downhill. They charged and cursed and Tyler bolted towards the car. We hastily got into the two cars and fumbled around for space.

"Hurry up! Let me in." Matt said with urgency as we had a hard time fitting in. "Let's get out of here." I say and Caroline wastes no time in gunning the engine and making a retreat.

Nobody spoke the entire ride him and the only thing heard was the air conditioning and our heavy breaths. As my house was in sight I thanked the heavens that I was home.

As soon as Caroline stopped the car I got out and yelled home. Making my way inside I threw myself on the couch and the others piled in.

"We are not going back there." I say and everybody nods quickly. "Well there's no point in doing the last dare since it involves going outside so the game is over." Caroline says and I sigh.

"Can we just get drunk?" Jeremy groans. "I'm down. I could use a drink." Damon says and everybody agrees including myself. Bonnie and Caroline pop out the drinks from earlier in the night and place some shot glasses on the coffee table.

Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Damon, and I spent the rest of the night drinking and talking. Unaware that someone was watching one of us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**Oh my god, I am so sorry for how long I have taken to update this story and I apologize deeply. I didn't have the energy to write a chapter and I didn't want to give you an even worse chapter than I normally give you. **

**Haha. **

**Anyways I had a very close friend help with this chapter and will be helping me with further chapters. Hopefully when I'm too tired and lazy he kicks my ass and tells me to start writing for you guys. **

**I also updated my other story, Speechless. It's a TSLOTAT**

**Well, lets stop rambling and you'll stop reading this, though I doubt anybody reads Authors Notes... I know I don't... Oops.**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My head throbbed and my limbs were unresponsive, reluctant to move. My throat felt like sand paper or maybe even a dry desert and I felt my eyes ache under my eyelids.

Multiple groans disturbed my thoughts of why the fuck did I drink last night. I open my eyes albeit reluctantly and I immediately will my hand to whip over my eyes to shield the harsh morning light, but I couldn't move my hand.

I pulled again on what was supposed to be my right arm and I realized my entire arm was tingly and I felt something weighing on my uncomfortable limb. I breathe in and I immediately smell a familiar scent of musk.

I let out a content sigh and opened my eyes gingerly still getting used to brightness that was surrounding the room. I'm met with high cheekbones, a masculine jawline, raven hair that falls and curtains a forehead, closed eyes, and delectable lips that were so close to mine.

After a few seconds and I process whats happening I jump back with a yelp and land with a thud effectively yanking my arm from the heavy restraint.

"God, Elena. Stop screaming. I have a pounding headache." Caroline wines from underneath the coffee table.

I let out a huff and roll my eyes. I look over to where I fell off from and it was the couch that Damon was currently waking up from. I realize that I must have had my arms wrapped around him; which was making me to flush, and causing my right arm to be pinned under his heavy weight.

I see Damon's eyes flutter open and smirk when he catches a glimpse of me on the floor. "Morning, sunshine." Damon greets without a care in the world and surprisingly which seems without a massive hangover.

I curse him for looking so damn good in the early morning after just waking up and I myself look like a ball was smashed into my face... repeatedly.

"Ugh. Don't even mention sunlight. Will somebody close the god damn curtains?" Tyler mumbles harshly and cradles his head back in place on Caroline's neck. I wonder if they got together last night.

"There aren't any curtains, but if you'd like you can go ahead and by some." I say sarcastically not knowing if I can make it out of this hangover alive with everybody complaining.

Oh God, I'm being influenced by Damon. Everybody who is awake looks at me weirdly and even Matt who had two couch pillows over his head stares at me like I've grown to heads.

I rolled my eyes again, though that was a bad idea because my eye sockets literally hurt. I go to get up and place a hand on the couch for support, but I regret once I feel like the Earth was weighing down on my head and I had lost fifty percent of my brain cells.

I sit on the couch with Damon and rub my temples trying to bring back any kind of cells that might not have died yet. I hear Damon chuckle beside me and I don't even have the energy to throw a nasty glare at him, but I did have a scowl on my face, which Damon noticed and chuckled louder.

"Would you stop laughing at my misfortune. Why aren't you experiencing a jackhammer in your head drilling away?" I ask and Damon shrugs before saying he was used to it.

Of course I should have guessed he would spend his nights alone going to a bar and drinking. I mean... We did see each other again at a club. "Well I've got an idea. Why don't you, the one who isn't suffering from a headaches and nausea, go do something productive. Like getting aspirin from the bathroom." I reply to him.

I count to five and wait for the moment he says something stupid and sarcastic and do nothing of what I just said. Instead I'm sort of pleasantly surprised. "Forgot I was your peasant." He says and walks out of my sight and into the bathroom.

I was sort of pleasantly surprised because he still had said something stupidly sarcastic. A few minutes later Damon had the bottle of aspirin and six glasses of water.

When I saw the beautiful H2O and lovely aspirin I swear the heavens opened up and the angels started to sing and dance around Damon.

The six of us eagerly took what was in Damon's hands and drank as if our lives depended on it and I'm not referring to yesterday. Damon disappears into the kitchen and I'm to exhausted to check what he was doing.

I lay down after being in a sitting position on the couch for far too long and before I even knew it, I was drifting off to sleep again.

_Flashback (15 years ago)_

_The sun was beating on the crowd of 5 year olds to 9 year olds that were on the huge field. There was constantly a shrill of laughter and screaming piercing the energetic air. _

_It was field day and there were many competitive games to participate in, but the excited children were far more interested in the game of Tug of War, including a blue eyed boy and a chocolate haired little girl. _

_A round of Tug of War ended and the two oblivious children who didn't know each other came in to play on different teams. Six children were placed on both sides and unfortunately the chocolate haired girl was placed on the end. _

_A whistle urged them to start tugging hoping to win. The tension was thick and the grunts of the small children filled the air. In a matter of minutes one team lost causing them to all fall over one another. _

_A loud wail emanated from the little girl who was hurt in the process of falling so rapidly. Teachers and chaperones ran to the girl as fast as their legs could carry them, but the young boy with blue eyes was already there. _

_"Where are you hurt?" He said. She pointed to her small ankle and her lips wobbled. A few other kids had started to laugh and make fun and the tears were about to bring another onslaught. _

_The boy glared at the others and turned back to look at her. "It looks like its just bruised. You'll be fine after going to the nurse." He said and she nodded thankfully. Teachers finally surrounded and lifted the little girl in their arms to bring her to the nurse. _

_As they started to walk away the girl said, "Wait! I wanted to say thank you." She pointed to the boy and he faced her. _

_"Thanks..." She drags out not knowing his name. "Damon. I'm Damon." He said. "I'm Elena." She smiled shyly and gave a small wave. _

_"Your welcome, Elena. I'll see you sometime." _

_"Yeah. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_After that day Damon and Elena were inseparable._

_End of Flashback_

A sweet aroma hit my nostrils and I'm relieved to say my hangover was diminishing. I stretch my limbs and look around to see nobody in the living room. I could hear chatter and laughter coming from the kitchen, so I decided to inspect.

Everyone was surrounding the Island as they talked and I glanced around to see Damon cooking. Finally, Caroline notices me and her bubbly voice booms.

"'Lena, you're awake." All the boys and girls turn to look at me and so does Damon. He smirks at me before turning around again and focusing on what was on the stove. "Hey, how long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Not long, but enough to drool dreaming about me." Damon sighs wistfully with a smirk plastered on his face. I scoff and the others chuckle along except for Matt.

I walk over to Damon and slap his arm playfully before asking why he was cooking.

"Because a good breakfast after a killer hangover is just what you need, so you won't go all bitchy on me." _I do not go bitchy, I thought,_ "and because we can't have you being a bitch when we talk about the puckering of two lips." He whispers the last part and I'm the only one to have heard it.

I scowl at him and narrow me eyes. Truthfully I was dreading the conversation I promised Damon. I don't even know why I kissed him. The sounds of plates being put on a table brought me back to reality and saw that breakfast was ready.

"Come on, Spacey. Back to the real world." Damon whispers as he passes buy and puts even more plates on the table and I can't help but think how domestic Damon looked setting up breakfast.

I find myself laughing and I sit down with the others. Small chat is passed around the table and I'm glad to have had the way too many drinks last night.

_Flashback (Last night)_

_"Oh my god, remember that time when your shirt slid off your shoulders in front of the teacher!" Caroline exclaims laughing drunkenly. My cheeks turn a bright red and I take a swig of my drink. _

_"How'd that happen, Elena." Tyler asks suggestively and then Caroline nods in enthusiasm. I get comfortable on the couch where Damon was also sitting and got ready to tell the story. All common sense flew out the window after the four tequila shots and three beers. _

_"Well, I wore this really pretty shirt. It had a zipper in the front from top to bottom. The most humiliating high school experience by the way, so I decided to unzip my shirt a little." I said as I scooted next to Damon and demonstrated by undoing the buttons on his shirt. _

_"Nothing to revealing. I mean it was hot in the classroom. Anyways I stood up after an hour of sitting down and turned in my paper. The only problem was that I hadn't realized my zipper was undone completely and as I was walking towards Mr. Williams' desk, our history teacher, with my shirt pooled around my waist." I proceed to undo the rest of the buttons on Damon's shirt and I look up at him with a small smile. _

_He smirks back at me and I push the shirt of his shoulders and leave it around his waist. I can't help the smirk that adorns my face, so I just continue smirking. "Leaving me in a bra in front of my teacher. Next think I knew he was handing me back my paper with an 'A' and a smiley face."_

_"To be honest it wasn't that bad since Mr. Williams was smoking hot." I say becoming hot over the thought of and a shirtless Damon next to me. _

_I hear Caroline snorting and trying to stop laughing and Bonnie is giggling beside her. I close my eyes and drink some more, making my thoughts become hazy. "I doubt you deserved that 'A'. You were never good at History." Damon whispers in my ear causing my eyes to open. _

_I lean forward next to his ear and say, "Oh I deserved it. These puppies never fail to surprise." Damon looks to me and lowers his eyes. They stop to stare at my breast and his eyes darken. _

_"Eyes up, Salvatore." I say naughtily. He grins and drinks his bourbon chuckling to himself. "Let's cheer to something." I say to him. He nods._

_"Cheers to zippers."_

_"Cheers to breast." _

_End of Flashback_

After breakfast everybody went back home and Jeremy locked himself in his room and that left Damon and I to...talk.

**Damon's POV**

I was anticipating this conversation. After Elena and her little hand compared to mine stripped me of my shirt and challenged me seductively, I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

Surely it would be to my amusement to see her flush and fidget with her hands and tuck her hair behind her ear when she's nervous. Or when she would bite her lip when she was unsure of something or look down at the floor when she was embarrassed and even when she would look anywhere but at you when she was guilty or trying to hide tears.

It was funny how things you would do years ago would still be with you. Elena hasn't changed at all except for her being stronger and I don't mean physically, but mentally and emotionally.

Elena interrupted my reverie when she sat down next to me after shutting the front door. I hear her sigh and see her tuck a silky strand of hair behind her ear and I smirked to myself. She turns to me and I turn to face her.

"Look, about yesterday-" she begins but I talk over her effectively cutting her off mid sentence. "You know what? You don't even have to tell me. I understand I'm very attractive." I say cockily and she says no.

"What? You don't see me as attractive?" I say mocking hurt. "Yes. No. I mean. You're changing the subject and I want to tell you why I kissed you." She says, so I look at her expectantly.

"I had no choice. I couldn't kiss Matt and you know _exactly_ why." She said and I nod because Ido know. That kid was super clingy.

"And Tyler was out of the question. Tyler and Caroline totally have a thing for each other and I no way shape or form was I going to kiss my brother." She says with a cringe and I laugh at the thought of Jeremy and Elena kissing.

"And kissing you wouldn't have been the end of the world. I mean I've kissed you before. No big deal." She explains and I find myself reminiscing.

_Flashback (9 years ago)_

_A low beat of music filled the silence in the cozy room. That was until a sigh was emanated and a text book was closed. "Tell me what's wrong?" I said and Elena looked up at me puzzled. _

_"Why do you assume somethings wrong?" She says and focuses her attention back on the textbook she had opened. _

_"Because I know you like the back of my hand and because you're biting your lip and playing with your hair. I very well know you do these things when you're nervous and/or unsure. C'mon, tell me what's got you upset." I tell her and she sighs loudly before sitting up from her lounging position. _

_"I'm pretty, right?" She asks looking down. I look at her gauging her expression. I try to suppress a laugh at the hilarity of her question. I put on a straight face and reply with, "No." _

_Her head lifts up quickly showing her surprised face. A let the information sink in before I see the tears welling in her eyes. _

_"I was kidding Lennie. Take a joke. You're not pretty because your beautiful." I tell her seriously and she furiously pushes me off the bed landing with a thud. "God! That hurt. If complementing a girl lands me on the floor than maybe I shouldn't at all." I groan and I see Elena peep at me from the bed. _

_"Oh, sorry. Did I bruise your ego?" She snarls and I push myself up and back onto the bed. "No, but I'm pretty sure I have a bruised ass though." I say bitterly. _

_"You deserved it buttface." She exclaims throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Whatever. You're changing the subject. Yes, you're pretty." I say. _

_"I thought I was beautiful."_

_"Seriously, 'Lena?"_

_"Take a joke, Damon." She smiles at me and I smile back before giving her a pointed look. "Fine, I'll tell you. Are you ready?" She asks. _

_"I'm ready." I say nodding my head. "Are you ready?" I groan at her. "I'm ready." I repeat. _

_"Are you-"_

_"Yes! I'm ready."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm nervous." She says and I regret loosing my temper. "You can tell me anything." I reassure her and she nods. _

_"Boys are going to date me, but what if we kiss for the first time and I'm really bad at it? I mean I've never kissed a boy before, so yeah." She rambles nervously. _

_"Are you trying to tell me you have a boyfriend?" I ask her and she shakes her head quickly. "No. No. I'm just worried about my first time kissing." She says and I see her shoulders sag as if finally speaking those words lifted the Earths weight off her slim shoulders. _

_"There's an easy solution." I say confidently. "What?" She asks. "You practice kissing." I said. "Who's going to ki-" I cut her off the second time today. _

_"Me." I interject shrugging. It was no big deal. We're friends and we trust each other. "I don't know, Damon. I don't want it to be awkward between us." I hear her say. "It's not going to be and I won't let it be. There's no harm done in kissing." I say. _

_The look on her face screamed hesitant, but she finally agreed. "Okay, but this isn't to be spoken about to anyone." She says and juts her hand out in a way I knew what it meant. _

_Our hands meet slapping against each other two times before we fist bump up and down and fist bump again. Then we finish it off by doing a high five up high and down low. _

_It was our secret handshake and we would always do it when we were going to keep a secret or doing something that would surely land us in trouble. _

_"My lips are sealed. Your lips are sealed. Not until we actually kiss though." I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes. "Don't make me push you off the bed again." She warns me with a smile. "No need to get defensive." I tease. _

_"You're unbelievable and too sarcastic." She says mocking a slightly annoyed look when I knew she wanted to burst out laughing. "You love it." I say scooting closer to her and lean in. _

_"I guess I do." She whispers and tilts her head. I look down at her lips. Her pink, plum lips. _Stop it. This is Elena Gilbert: your best friend. A simple peck on the lips and done. Nothing else because she's Elena.

_Finally, when our lips graze, I knew. I knew that it wasn't going to be a peck. I mean, I've had my fair share of kisses before. I was fourteen, but she was eleven. I erased my thoughts and let my lips apply more pressure. _

_I lifted my hand and cupped her face trying not to let myself slip away from reality. I could feel the warmth of her lips enveloping me and her scent coming in waves. All I felt was confusion. Something bubbling up in the pit of my stomach and I've never felt it before until now. _

_Just as fast as the kiss started it ended. Our lips slowly detached and I looked at her before softly saying, "That was good." I dropped my hand and cleared my throat. "It was good?" She asks pleasantly surprised. _

_"Great even." I say and she jumps up on the bed making me laugh at her joy. "I lost my lipginity." She shouts with enthusiasm. "You're what?" I ask confused as she happy dances on the bed. "My lipginity. Lip virginity." She explains grinning down at me. _

_"Where did you hear that from?" I ask. "From some girls." She said still bouncing. "Well never say it again." I say to her looking up. "Lipginity, lipginity, lipginity! She shouts happily. _

_"Now you've done it, Gilbert." I say and yank her foot right from underneath her causing her to fall in a fit of giggles. _

_End of Flashback_

That was a couple months before our tragic fight that separated us. Back then I wanted to kiss her again. Tell her it was the best kiss ever, but my huge ego; which I still have to this day, was telling me not to.

I look back to Elena and force a smile. "No big deal." I lie. It was a huge deal, but again ego. "Um... good. We have that sorted and dealt with." She says and the door opens abruptly revealing a giddy Jenna who hadn't seen them yet.

When she turned around she yelped and placed her hand over her heart. "Gosh I thought you would be out doing teenage things." Jenna says trying to control her breathing. I smirk and I stand up walking over to her. I take her hand and settle my lips on it.

"Jenna, always a pleasure." I say and she looks at me curiously. "I know you. You're Damon. Childhood best friend and all." She says giving Elena a look and I see her shrug. "The one and only." I grin.

"Mmmmh. Well I'll talk to you later Elena. Nice seeing you again, Damon." Jenna says and leaves the room and treading up the stairs. "I should go." I say and she nods and opens the door. I walk out and only giving her a nod.

"Heads up. Don't drink more than three beers. You get easily drunk." I holler at her as I walk. "Asshat." I hear her mutter under her breath. "I heard that." I shout to her.

"Goodbye, Damon." She says as I get in my car. "Goodbye, Elena." I say and I see her grow smaller and smaller as I drive away.

**Elena's POV**

I close the door leaning against the cold hardwood. I let my eyes shut just taking it all in. Damon and I were good. We had the awkward kiss conversation out of the way and I knew that Wednesday I would get to see Damon again.

A loud cough startled me and I opened my eyes to see Jenna giving me that 'you-need-to-explain-yourself-right-now' look and Jeremy coming down the stairs. "Look, if it's 'bout Damon, all I have to say is that he's my friend. Just a friend." I sigh.

"Last time I checked you guys were best friends ten years ago." She says and I roll my eyes. "Nine years ago." I correct her and walk to sit on the couch. "Not the point. As your guardian I-" She starts explaining putting her parenting pants on.

"Jenna, there's nothing going on. We're friends again and I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters?" I ask desperately. "Don't believe her. I heard that teenagers always pull this stunt off. Saying they're happy only to guilt trip you." Jeremy says smiling evilly and I shoot him an annoyed look.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day you talk so intelligently. Too bad it's all a load of crap." I say throwing a couch pillow at him. "Language, Elena." Jenna chastised and I see Jeremy sticking his tongue out behind Jenna's back at me. "Child." I mutter.

"Elena, I get it. I do. I'm glad that you're happy, but I just want you to know what you're doing. I don't want you to get a hurt a second time." Jenna says sadly. I take her hand and mine and giver her a small smile.

"I can't promise I won't get hurt, but I know that I've given myself a second chance to be happy with the only person who ever made me happy. Damon is my friend and I'd be a fool to give up on something that I enjoy especially after mom and dad died." I say and Jenna doesn't say anything, but hug me tightly and I see Jeremy leave, but now without saying a silent sorry.

I mouthed 'it's okay' and smiled at him as he left. Jenna and I let go of each other and wipe our tears. "No more crying. I have to tell you about my date." Jenna gushes excited.

"Yeah. How did that go? I'm guessing you slept over." I say as we walk to the kitchen and Jenna grabs two spoons and an ice cream carton from the freezer.

"Yup. It was awfully late by the time our date officially ended. To sum it up, I slept over leaving me to my dreams about how I really like this guy." Jenna says. "I'm happy for you." I say and we fall into a comfortable silence that is until Jenna laughs.

"I would've never thought I would be eating Rocky Road Ice Cream when I'm so happy. I usually eat these when in crying over my last boyfriend." I hear Jenna say and I laugh along with her and spending the afternoon eating ice cream and talking about our feelings.

**Damon's POV**

Getting home and taking off my jacket, I sit down down with a glass of bourbon. Taking my first sip, I hear a knock and stand up to get the door, instead Alaric came barging in.

"You should really lock your door." He says walking over to the cart of various alcohol and pouring a drink in a tumbler. "I'm a vampire, Ric." I roll my eyes and sit back down. "And I'm a vampire hunter." He retorts sitting across from me.

"A vampire hunter who's my friend and wouldn't try to kill me." I say to him. "Maybe I would, dick." Ric grumbles, but I could tell he was happy about something.

"So, what's got you barging into my apartment and stealing my alcohol?" I ask taking another drink. "I got you this for your birthday. Technically it's mine." He says pointing to his drink.

"Still haven't told me why you're here."

"Remember my date with Jenna?"

"How could I forget? You kept blabbing about it in my ear."

"It's not like you didn't do the same. You kept gushing about that date with Elena."

"Who are we talking about here? _You_. Not me. How'd your date go?"

"Perfect. We talked. Ate dinner and we got so sidetracked that we didn't see how late it was. She slept over... and there's going to be a second date."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No! It's our first date. I'm not a man slut like you."

"I was just asking. Her hair was a little ruffled when she got home."

"It's not like I own a brush, Damon. Why were you at her house?" Ric questions. A look of realization etched his face. "Oh. I get it. You slept over with Elena." Ric says.

"Correction. I slept over with Elena and her friends." I said standing up and refilling my glass. "Right, because that makes all the difference." He says. "It does. We hung out, played silly teenage games, and got drunk." I say nonchalantly.

"You like her." I hear Ric say and I scoff. "Of course. She's my friend. Only a really close friend." I say. "Whatever you say." Ric teases. "And you all me a dick." I mumble annoyed.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena, do you want something to eat? Jeremy and I are getting takeout." Jenna asks with a purse on her shoulder. "No thanks. I'm not that hungry." I tell her.

"Okay well you have my cellphone number if anything goes wrong." Jenna says and I chuckle. "Yes ma'am." I say and she rolls her eyes before leaving with Jeremy through the front door.

I was alone sitting on the couch across from the Tv that was showing a ridiculous reality show. Then it hits me. I'm alone. Elena Gilbert is home alone. I could do anything. I dashed to the stereo and turned on an upbeat of music.

I danced in the living room while pouring myself some wine with my abilities. I zoom across the room just because I can. I move the couch and the coffee table out of the way with my strength and cartwheel in the empty space I had created.

Jumping on the couch I was disappointed that it wasn't as bouncy as I excepted. Quickly and idea came to my head and I transported to a room. I ended up in Jeremy's bedroom bouncing up and down on his bed.

His sheets gathered around my feet and I was careful not to spill any of the wine that belonged to Jenna. I couldn't stop my laughter and it kept coming full force. That is until I heard a car parking in the driveway.

I hurriedly tried to make Jeremy's bed look as decent as it can and super sped down stairs dumping my wine in the sink. Where would I put the glass? Thinking quickly I throw it in the trash, panicking.

Turning off the music in a millisecond and pushing the couch and table back in place, I sit on the couch casually as Jenna and Jeremy come in with bags of Chinese food. I had done all of that in ten seconds flat.

"Hey guys, I'm just going go upstairs. I'm pretty tired." I tell them. "Are you okay?" Jenna asks suspiciously. "I'm fine." I reassure her. "Okay then. Goodnight." Jenna says. I say goodnight back to both of them and tread upstairs.

Taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I get ready for bed. Cuddling myself in the duvets I fall fast asleep. The last thing I hear is from Jenna saying, "Why are one of my wine glasses in the trash?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Heads up guys. The real conflict to this story is coming in a couple of chapters, so just wait for it. I had fun writing the flashbacks in the story and I hope you enjoy them. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
